Of Angels and Devils
by Firefrost
Summary: COMPLETE: Hitomi has returned to Gaea - only to bring forth the wrath of the Underworld and it's dark prince upon Astoria and Fanelia! How can she stop a God from corrupting her to destroy Gaea and Earth - AND her children's future! VxH R&R please!
1. Episode 1: Touched by an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Vision of Escaflowne, nor its characters. I take credit only for the plot, and theOCs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #1  
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
By Firefrost  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: "Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Dreams (beginnings/ends)  
  
* * * * * = Time passage/scene change   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How often I think of him. How far away he seems from my empty arms at night, when my desires fly up to the sky like his gossamer white wings sore him high into the air. I am incomplete. Each day, I feel a little bit closer to loneliness. I would do anything to be with him again. We need each other, each of us is the other's angel. Both of us have been touched by an angel.  
  
Sitting on the soft, green covers of her bed, Hitomi looked up at the sky through the window beside her bed. The stars twinkled brightly on that clear spring night. It had been half a year since Hitomi returned from Gaea. Her poor mother watched, in sorrow, as each day brought her daughter closer to madness... And no reason could be given why.   
  
Many times, Hitomi's mother had guessed that her daughter was suffering from the need of someone to love. She was half right on that account, but whenever she tried to hook Hitomi up with some cute college boy, Hitomi always turned her head and walked away. Hitomi wouldn't tell her what was wrong.   
  
Hitomi awoke from her magical stare at the shining stars when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Hitomi?" called a voice.  
  
Her mother opened the door and stepped into the room reluctantly. She was tall, with green eyes, fine, brown hair, and a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Hmm?" Hitomi replied, her expression was that of someone who stayed up all night.  
  
"Are you all right? You've been up here for hours," her mother asked.  
  
"I'm fine, mum. Honestly," Hitomi said, her eyes only half open.   
  
"All right... You call grandma or me if you need anything," her mother replied, standing in the doorway now, looking back at Hitomi over her shoulder.  
  
"OK," Hitomi nodded, forcing a smile to cross her face.  
  
Indeed, Hitomi felt like having any other emotion on her face instead of happiness or joy. How could she be happy? She was so very far away from the one she loved. She turned to look at the stars again. The star that Millerna had given to Van and her (as a symbol of their love) just before she had left Gaea was shining brighter then all of the stars in the sky.   
  
"Oh, Van!" Hitomi whispered. "I want to be with you again...!"  
  
"Hitomi!" called a voice at her door that was certainly not her mother's.  
  
"Shingo! Go away!" Hitomi yelled at the door.  
  
"Mum says it's time to go to sleep!" Shingo, her little brother yelled back.  
  
"All right, all right! I'm going!" Hitomi growled, curling herself up under her comforters for a 'good' night's sleep. She stared at the moon, it's pale light reflected so well the look on Van's face as she was carried away by the beam of light for the last time, back to Earth. Just as she was closing her eyes, she whispered up to the moon.  
  
"Van, sleep well. Where ever you are, you'll be in my heart always. I'll never forget that smile of yours. Too bad it was the last I ever saw on you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Van shivered in the cold dawn air as he sat high upon his steady mount. He wore a black shirt and green pants with the Fanelian crest stitched on the front of both, instead of his usual red shirt and tan pants because they were "unacceptable for a King to wear". He looked up at the two moons hanging high above him. He wondered whether his beloved Hitomi was looking up at their star at that moment. How he missed her...!  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a most aggravated Merle. Ever since Hitomi and he had become lovers, Merle always tried to stop him from thinking about her, but he thought about Hitomi anyway. Though he did not like the way she tried to make him hate Hitomi, she was still a friend who he cared for.   
  
"Lord Van!" Merle said with a scowl on her face. "The day's wasting away, and we're nowhere near Palas yet!"  
  
A small band of Fanelians, containing Van, Merle, Damen (Van's advisor), and a dozen knights of Fanelia, were headed to Palas to negociate a trade system between the two countries. The meetings would last at least a week, leaving Van with plenty of time to dream about Hitomi while he was supposed to be listening in on the situation. Besides, Damen did most of the talking in these matters anyway, so Van was allowed to waste his own time. The only times Van would have to pay attention was if he didn't agree with something in which Damen would tell him to object, and when he makes an agreement and shakes hands with King Dryden Aston: successor of the late King Aston, husband of Queen Millerna Sara Aston.  
  
Van shivered again: it was not a day to be riding all the way to Palas, but it couldn't be helped. The two kings had agreed to this day and they were bound to stick to it's agreed date, even though the weather complained.   
  
"My King, what's the matter?" Damen asked, swaying his horse to move beside Van's. Damen was the kind of person — blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a relatively small torso — who was fitted for nothing else but scholarship.   
  
"Last night, I dreamt of her again," Van said miserably.  
  
"My Lord, you must get this witch of the Mystic Moon from your mind," Damen replied with as minimum an amount of compassion as he could stand.  
  
"She's not a witch!" Van yelled. "She's an angel... And to think, I've been touched by an angel."  
  
"Forgive me...," Damen sunk back behind Van's visual range.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sun shone in brightly through the window of Hitomi's room. It hit the floor, bounced off the ceiling, and landed down on Hitomi's body. She opened her eyes to greet the sunshine from outside. She moved her hand in front of her to block the sun from hurting the green pools of deep leaves.  
  
Hitomi sat up slowly, every part of her body ached. Her shoulders were sore, her back was tightened up like a whip would slash down on it, and her head was spinning with morning problems: foggy eyes, groaning when you have to wake up, etc.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom to shower. The warm water felt good on her bare skin as it sprayed down on her from the shower head. She didn't want to get out accept that her mother called her to come down for breakfast and so that Shingo could shower too.   
  
She dressed herself in her school uniform. Gray coat, white shirt, brown skirt, white socks, red bow, and multi-coloured running shoes. She grabbed her duffle back off the floor beside her door and ran downstairs. Her mother was standing at the kitchen counter while her father sat at the table reading the newspaper.   
  
With an effort, Hitomi smiled kindly and said, "Hi!"  
  
Her mother looked at her and replied, pointing her finger at the table. "There's muffins and cereal ready for you."  
  
Hitomi snatched up two muffins and one of the two bowls of cereal on the table and began to gobble them up. At that moment, Shingo came bounding down the stairs, ravenous for his breakfast. All three family members stopped what they were doing to stare at Shingo as he nearly dived into his cereal! Hitomi, seeing Shingo do such a disgusting thing, put down her muffin and spoon.  
  
"Well, I'm full," she added.  
  
She then picked up her duffle bag, said goodbye to all of them, and rushed out the door, waving as she did.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Echoing through the hall was the sound of metal against metal. Two figures, standing in the middle of the room made their swords collide, and the ring rang through the hall. One was clothed in a uniform of honour. The other, in an Astorian dress.   
  
"Allen, you're going easy on me!" one said angrily.  
  
"I... like to give my opponents the upper hand. More of a challenge for me that way," the figure of the famous Allen Schezar replied very unconvincingly.  
  
"You're just going easy on me because I'm a girl and I'm your sister, aren't you!"  
  
"No, I'm not, Celena," Allen denied lamely.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Celena said, turning away from Allen.  
  
Allen stood silent for a few moments. Then, with all the courage he could muster, he said:  
  
"Have you heard? Van is coming for an audience with Dryden to arrange a trade system between the countries. They'll be here a week, so we can catch up with each other in the meetings and maybe after them for a time."  
  
"Really! That's so wonderful! Now they can see how easy you make sparring for me!" Celena replied, her eyes full of venom.  
  
"All right! I won't go easy on you anymore!" Allen gave in.  
  
"Good," Celena said happily. "I wonder if Van will make a good system with Dryden."  
  
"Not if he doesn't pay attention. Which we can almost be sure he won't. He's probably going to dream about Hitomi the whole time!" Allen laughed between words.  
  
"No, he has more sense than that... doesn't he?" Celena asked, glancing at Allen.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Hmm, where is she?' Yukari thought. 'She's gonna make me miss the train along with her!'   
  
Yukari was standing at the station, waiting for Hitomi so they could go to school together, just as they always did. She looked around to see whether Hitomi was running up the road. Hitomi wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for me?" said a voice from behind Yukari.  
  
Yukari nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Hitomi standing behind her with her mouth curving into a smirk.  
  
"Don't do that!" Yukari yelled with a smile on her face.  
  
"All right, all right. Here comes our train," Hitomi said, pointing at a yellow train with blue letters on either side saying: "Japan Rails Co."   
  
The two girls hopped on the train when it stopped and sat down near the back of the cart they entered. Both were silent for a time. Hitomi was looking out the window at the scenery that rushed by, and Yukari was rapidly finishing an assignment she hadn't fully completed.   
  
"So, how's Shingo? Did he ask that girl out yet? Did you ask Amano out yet?" Yukari blurted out suddenly.  
  
"Yukari!" Hitomi said, slightly slapping Yukari's head.  
  
"Well, you can't blame a girl for asking!" Yukari replied, rubbing her right hand over the bruise Hitomi had caused on the back of her head.   
  
"Let's see... Shingo's fine. No, he hasn't asked Sakura out yet. No, I haven't asked Amano out, and I don't plan to," Hitomi said, her eyes closed.  
  
The train stopped and they heard a pleasant voice from the speakers in the cart say: "Tokyo High School. This stop is Tokyo High School." At that, nearly half the cart piled off the train. Hitomi was one of the last ones to get off. Suddenly, she felt a pulling feeling in her heart, as if something or someone was calling her  
  
'Somebody's calling me,' Hitomi thought as she walked up the stairs to enter the school with Yukari. 'Is it you, Van?'   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cold wind pierced Van's shirt with an icy grip as he stood in the middle of their camp made in a clearing. It held him high in his saddle like he was a string puppet. His back was like a board, his hands tiny icicles. He felt as if he would die right here, on the spot. In the corner of his mind, he heard a soft, familiar voice call out, 'Is it you, Van?'  
  
'Oh, Hitomi!' he thought. He couldn't see her, or touch her, but he could sense her. Every little part of her body was there, inside his own limbs. She was in his fingers, his toes, everywhere! Her presence made him feel warm and safe. He imagined her kissing his fingers. At the thought, his fingers tingled with sensation. He looked down to see Hitomi's pendant glowing. There was a beam of light a kilometer to the north of where they were, and then, the pendant's aura ceased. All went still again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yukari stared in horror at Hitomi. Hitomi looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"What's the matter, Yukari?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Y-you're disappearing!" Yukari replied, fainting at the last word.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi looked down at herself. She could see right through her flesh! She saw that same beam of light that first took her away appear and carry her into the sky. Leaving behind an unconscious girl, lying on the school's steps.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The forest was lush and green. Hitomi felt a haze of confusion wash over her body. Dark, ominous trees blocked the light from the sun. Leaving the poor girl in darkness. She didn't even have her pendant to tell her which direction to go! What was she supposed to do? Just, lay down and die here? Certainly not!   
  
"Oh, no! Where am I? I can't even tell whether this is Gaea, the stupid trees are blocking me from seeing the two moons!"  
  
Out from the distance, Hitomi heard the stamping of paws on earth coming towards her fast! She heard wolves howl from not as far away as she'd have liked them to be. She saw, in horror, as five wolves came rushing out of the trees! Hitomi was off in an instant, her legs moving back and forth in a never ending motion. Her heart raced like her legs moved. In her mind, she could hear her voice and Van's speaking the seconds as her pendant swung, second by second.   
  
Shrubbery brushed every part of her body, she pushed it aside in a frenzy, never stopping. She saw a clearing ahead. She dashed for it in a flurry. Her uniform kept getting snagged by stray branches. The wolves, not far behind, kept trying to use that problem to their advantage. They stopped at the edge of the clearing, while Hitomi dashed into it.  
  
Hitomi bounded through the camp and, accidentally, into Van's horse! Van fell straight onto the ground.  
  
"What the—?!" he screamed angrily.  
  
Hitomi looked down at her feet. She didn't want to know who she hit. What if it was Dilandau!?   
  
"Oh, I'm very, very sorry!" she said.  
  
Hitomi looked up. She froze in amazement. Van looked down at her after he jumped back on his horse. The both gasped at the same time.  
  
"Hitomi!?" Van gasped.  
  
"Van!?" Hitomi gasped  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Episode 2: Prince of Darkness

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything except the OCs and storyline.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #2  
  
The Prince Of Darkness  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How is this possible?" Van stammered.  
  
"I-I don't know," Hitomi replied. "I was on my way to school and Yukari told me I was disappearing. Then, that light appeared and carried me away again."  
  
Damen turned to his king, "My Lord, if we don't move on through the night, we won't get to Astoria in time. We have no horse for this girl to ride."  
  
"She shall ride with me on my horse," Van said, genuinely smiling for the first time since Hitomi left half a year ago.  
  
Hitomi smiled back at him and mounted behind him silently. As she hooked her arms around his chest, she had a sense of completion. Now that she was with him, she was whole.  
  
Van felt Hitomi's warm hands touch his chest. He breathed in deeply. How many times he had wished for this, how many times he moaned for this girl's sweet touch. Now, he would have it, and never let it go ever again.   
  
Hitomi was exhilarated to hear Van breath so deeply from the littlest thing. She had wished to hold him like his for all those cold, lonely nights: ever since she had left Gaea. The day after she did leave, she regretted it and had ever since.   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The party reached Palas by dawn. Van hated having to wake up his Hitomi from her deep sleep (her head resting on the back of his right shoulder). His heart melted when she yawned slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
About three hours later, Van, Damen, and Merle were summoned to the great hall of Astoria's palace to attend the meeting. Hitomi, however, was refused admittance. Van was about ready to charge into Dryden's throne room and force him to let Hitomi into the hall! That is, until Hitomi talked him out of it and said that she would spend the day wandering around the bizarre. He reluctantly agreed, gave her twenty-nine gold pieces to spend, and walked into the hall, the great wooden doors closing behind him.  
  
Hitomi knew that Van would be busy for the rest of the day. So she amused herself by walking round the bizarre as she said she would, trying to haggle things for a lower price. Some people in the bizarre found her clothes funny and they all began to laugh at her, until they learned the she was favoured by King Dryden, King Van, Queen Millerna, Lady Aeries, and poor King Aston. At that time, they started to suck up to her. Of course, she didn't fall for any of it, being the smart girl that she was.   
  
As Hitomi passed by a shop, she saw an interesting charm. The design was of a swirling pattern, with a misty crystal sphere in the centre of the heart shaped charm. She was captivated by its beauty. She then turned to the shopkeeper.  
  
"Excuse me, how much is this?" she asked, holding up the charm.  
  
The old, wizened shopkeeper looked at her, a bushy eyebrow raised, "It's not for sale..."  
  
"But, it's out to look at," Hitomi complained. "Surely it's for sale, since it's displayed!"  
  
He glared at her from behind his thick, gray beard, and eyed her clothing, "... Very well... It's usually fifty gold pieces. You can have it for twenty."  
  
Hitomi opened up her bag and took out twenty gold pieces. She handed them over, watched him count them, and put her charm around her neck where her old pendant used to hang. She then went to the harbour, to look out at the sea. That familiar sight of blue colliding with the horizon always made her feel happy and young. Her heart raced as she stopped to admire the view of the ocean. How clean and pure it looked to the eye!   
  
Little did Hitomi notice a tall, shadowy figure following her every movement. It crept along the corners of buildings like a snake. Curling about the grass hiding from light whenever possible. Its shadow that the sun made on building's stones was that of a wraith. Anorexic, dark, with cold, gray eyes that could see anything as prey.   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was near the evening when Hitomi returned to the palace, and even then the undetected shadow still hung fresh upon her. Though it stopped when it saw the company come out from the hall and it vanished into thin air.   
  
"How did it go?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It went better then we expected," Van said cheerfully.  
  
"Indeed," Dryden added when he emerged from the hall.  
  
"Look what I got down in the bizarre!" Hitomi said, flashing her new charm at them.  
  
"It's gorgeous!" Millerna replied, bending forward slightly to examine the charm.  
  
"I know. It's so exquisite. And look, it looks almost like my old one that I gave you, Van! See!" Hitomi pointed to he pendant around Van's neck.   
  
To all who looked at the comparison, there was hardly any other differences (besides the heart shape and the crystal) between Hitomi's new pendant and the one Van carried round his neck. They were so similar, it was a bit scary.  
  
"Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join in?" asked a cheery voice.   
  
They all turned to see Celena and Allen standing in the corridor.  
  
"Allen!" Hitomi yelled as she ran to give him a hug.  
  
"Easy there! You'll mess up Allen's hair! I spent all day combing it out so it would be just right," Celena held her sides as she laughed. "Very funny, Celena," Allen said calmly. "Hitomi, this is my sister, Celena."  
  
Hitomi looked at the young woman, recognizing her, 'I remember you... Dilandau.'  
  
"My dear brother has told me all about you, Hitomi Kanzaki!" Celena replied. "What you did, for myself as well as Gaea."  
  
Hitomi looked fondly at her friends, noticing in them a new feeling she had not sensed in them before, when she first met them. The feeling that they had grown too fast. A cold, grim reality passed over her like a wave upon the sand of some far away beach. They had grown for her. So she would know that she didn't make them up in her mind. Their growth told her hat Gaea was real. Like any other place.   
  
Hitomi excused herself hurriedly. She walked from the palace and onto the empty streets. She felt rain falling on her head. Yes, it was raining. It felt the same way deep in her heart. She heard footsteps approaching, she thought it might be Van or Allen. Instead, when she turned round, she saw a dark towering man looking down at her with cold, gray eyes, seemingly empty of any emotion! She gasped.   
  
"You — you are the one who possesses the pendants," the dark man whispered in a grim, deep voice, as if he were speaking from under the earth.  
  
"You mean... my pendants?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"I — I don't have them!" she said.  
  
"But you have one," he pointed to her neck, seeing the charm she had bought. "One... is all I need."  
  
"I won't give you my charm. I don't know anything about you," Hitomi explained.  
  
"Very well," the man replied. "My name is Scython, and I have been looking for you for a very long time, Hitomi Kanzaki. It was my duty to find you and tell you of the danger Gaea faces. This danger is not of flesh and blood, as it would have you believe. This enemy is a god! "A god!" Hitomi repeated.  
  
"Yes. This god is known to lesser beings as 'The Prince Of Darkness.' A cruel and malicious god who loves nothing more than to make living things suffer needlessly. He rules the netherworld. He holds in his hand the power to control destiny itself! Much like Dornkirk was once able to do.   
  
"I sought you out because of that. You had the power to stop Dornkirk. The Dark One knows of your skills, just as I do! He knows that you can control destiny as well as he! He will come to you in your dreams, and ask you to join him! But no matter what, you must never join him, or trust him in any way. He will use that weakness against you and the ones you love.  
  
"The two pendants are the keys to the netherworld. If you can merge them, they will become a weapon that can be wielded by the Princess of Light, who will be revealed at that time. Once the Princess takes hold of this mighty weapon, The Dark Prince shall be locked forever in the netherworld."   
  
"How do you know all this?" Hitomi asked, only half conscious of her mouth moving.  
  
"Because, for ages uncounted, I have fought him. Each time failing. For he, too, seeks you. In order for him to destroy Gaea and the Mystic Moon, as he plans to do, he needs to use you: a Streamer, one whom destiny flows through.   
  
"He will channel his evil through your body, and your power will become corrupt, your life forfeit to the Light. Because of that, he will have your power of changing destiny added to his own, for he owns all that is corrupt and evil. You are the focus point in this matter! Both the army of the Light, and the Dark, wish to claim you as their property, so they can control you for their own purposes.""I–I'm.. the focus point?" Hitomi said, trying not to believe what she was being told.  
  
"Yes. Please, don't take up with him! He will use you and kill all who you know!" Then, Scython faded away as his last word echoed through the empty street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hitomi!" Van called into the rain.  
  
There was no answer but the roaring of thunder and the crashing of lightning.  
  
"Hitomi!" Celena yelled. "Come inside!"  
  
The wind whistling through the trees was the only reply.  
  
"You two should come off the balcony," Millerna said. "She probably just got caught in the storm and besides, you'll catch a cold."  
  
'Where are you, Hitomi?' Van thought as he sat down in the comforts of a velvet chair in the palace's main dining hall.  
  
"Van?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Van looked over at Millerna curiously.  
  
"We'll watch until she comes back, if it helps ease you."  
  
"Thank you, Millerna," Van said, closing his eyes to fall asleep in the chair.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rain poured down hard on the dark, bleak road as Hitomi walked. Was what Scython said really true, or had he been lying? How could she be sure? The road she walked along was curving and narrow and was paved with wet mud. At the left side of the road, there was a deep ditch. Her mind went in circles, from Scython's tale to Scython's tale again. The situation she faced now was more than she could handle. It would be impossible to fight a god unless you were a god, and a god she was not. How was she to resist a god when she was not one herself?   
  
At that moment, Hitomi's shoe slipped on mud and she landed on wet dirt. She had such momentum that she slipped right over edge of the ditch! She covered her face with her arms. She felt cold stones and pebbles scraping her flesh! Her limbs were being bumped and bruised by branches and rocks, dirt and loose wood on the ground. She felt a pang of pain as a large piece of wood made a long gash along her stomach, through her jacket and shirt!   
  
She landed at the bottom of the ditch on her back. She couldn't move. Her left leg was bleeding badly, and her head was reeling. She heard a noise from behind her, a cracking of twigs and leaves. Her eyes tried to peer around, but she couldn't move her head so she just lay there shaking in fear, trying, in vain, to play dead.  
  
The noise grew louder and above her, another dark man, not Scython, for this man had icy blue eyes that stared at her. For an instant, she saw a glimpse of flashing white teeth smiling down at her wickedly as the light of the moons caught the man's lips curving back.   
  
Hitomi tried to scream, but he hit her over the head with his fist, and she was unconscious. Then, he grabbed the back of her collar and, with one hand, pulled her body into the blackness of the woods at the bottom of the ditch.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Episode 3: The Edge of Reasoning

Disclaimer: Drill: I don't own anything except OCs and storyline.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #3  
  
The Edge Of Reasoning  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Golden sunshine poured down on Yukari's dark hair. She opened her eyes. A familiar face hovering over her.  
  
"A-Amano!" she said, alarmed.  
  
"Are you all right, Yukari?" Amano asked.  
  
"Yes... Hitomi! Hitomi, she's disappeared again!" Yukari yelled.  
  
"What?!" Amano jumped.  
  
"It was that light again! I-it carried her away again! I saw it!" Yukari cried, gripping Amano's school jacket tightly as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
Amano stood very still. His face held a seriousness that would make a king cringe. And, in his mind, he thought long and hard.  
  
'Oh, Hitomi! Why have you left us again?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Uhhhh...," Hitomi groaned, her stomach hurt from the gash.  
  
She saw darkness. She could see the sky was an ominous black from an opening in her peripheral vision. She was in a cave.   
  
Out of the shadows emerged the man who had struck her over the head. She saw he was with someone else: another cloaked figure wrapped in black. They seemed to be arguing about something from the way they were cussing at each other. The man who had hit her suddenly pointed in her direction. She gasped. Had he seen that she was awake and listening?  
  
The two came a bit closer, some two or three meters closer, and she could now hear a bit of their conversation.  
  
"Can't you see? She's the one!" said one.  
  
"Yes, but... she's so young," replied the other.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Either you do it, or I will!"  
  
Hitomi froze, she tried to summon an idea of what they were talking about from what Scython had told her earlier, but failed. What were they going to do to her? What if they tried to kill her? Hitomi began gagging at the dryness in her mouth, caused by her own nerve-festering guessing game. She thought that if she turned over she would stop gagging, but then the two men would realize she was awake. What was she to do?  
  
She lay there, trying in vain to wet her poor throat. The feeling that she was going to die for such a stupid reason was too much for her. She turned to her side and let out a tremendous cough, making the men turn to look straight at her. She froze again. They looked away in annoyance.   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Candlelight shown seriously on Celena and Millerna's faces. Though it was far passed their usual turn-in time, they waited for Hitomi to return. Millerna waited from worry for her old, beloved friend; and from the sincere promise she had made to Van. Celena waited from her feverish worry about her new little friend, Hitomi.   
  
At Millerna's side, Dryden slept, his arm slung over Millerna's shoulder and his mouth hanging a bit open. Van slept in the chair right beside Dryden's resting place, his arms folded, his eyes closed, and his right ankle crossed over his left knee. Allen slept sitting up as well, in the chair next to Celena's silhouetted figure against the firelight.   
  
Both women sat proud and tall. Both were ladies of honourable positions, and the focus of great expectations because of those positions. However, they did have their times when they would bicker at one another. When Millerna had courage to break the silence, she delivered a concern of hers.  
  
"I hope Hitomi is all right out there..."  
  
"So do I," Celena replied, glancing out the window at the heavy rain pouring down.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi felt a hand grasping her by the collar again.  
  
'Oh no,' she thought. 'What are they going to do to me?'  
  
She opened her eyes to see Scython, pulling her to her feet. Behind him, she could see the forms of the two men who had been talking earlier. They were lying in full pools of shining crimson. Slowly snaking its way along the floor, the crimson liquid had almost reached her feet. She was frightened. What if Scython was really going to kill her like he did the other two!? She panicked.  
  
"It's all right now," Scython said softly.  
  
"Y-you killed those men," Hitomi stammered between gasps of fear.  
  
"No, I did not! They killed each other, deciding on what to do with you. You'd better thank your lucky stars that they disagreed to just stabbing you with a knife through the heart, or you would have been dead by now," Scython said passively, glancing over at the two men. Such violent acts as he had just mentioned were nothing new to him.  
  
Hitomi did thank the heavens for the fortunate argument.   
  
"But for now, we had best get you home," Scython interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Hitomi hastily agreed and Scython lifted her up into the saddle of a great ebony stallion waiting outside the cave.   
  
"Now go, and don't worry about returning him. He knows the way back to my door as well as I," Scython rumbled after whispering instructions into the proud animals ear on where to take Hitomi.  
  
"One more thing," he glanced at her. "Nightmare changes colour. By night, he's black; come the day, his hide is white. When you ride him at sunrise, he will gradually transition: do not be alarmed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celena stood on the balcony: she was the only one awake now. Millerna had tried to keep vigilant through the predawn hours, but her weariness had, in the end, overcome her. When she had seen Millerna's drowsiness, the fair Schezar maiden had told her queen to sleep. She would continue to watch, until daybreak if need be.   
  
Celena looked up the road, to the edge of the courtyard of the castle. Then, an old, long-loved poem of her childhood returned to her, and she whispered it to the wind.  
  
"Wait for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."  
  
Suddenly, she heard it! In the distant, very faintly, the sound of an approaching steed, thumping its feet hard on the cobblestone of Astoria's city roads. Pounding into the courtyard was a death black horse. The rider, tall and cloaked in black, wore a hood that shrouded his face. He pointed straight up at Celena and in her mind, she heard a strange and deep voice.  
  
'You are befriended to the girl, Hitomi Kanzaki, are you not?' the voice said.  
  
"Y-yes...," Celena replied feebly. She felt as if the voice in her head was forcing her to answer somehow.  
  
'I wish to speak with her,' it said coldly.  
  
"S-she's not here right now," Celena quivered, from both breeze and him.  
  
She saw the rider grimace under his hood, as if he was frustrated that she was not there.   
  
'When she returns, tell her that I seek an audience with her two nightfalls from now, in the Mistill Woods, to the south.'  
  
At that, the rider reared his horse and galloped through the courtyard gates. How strange, Celena thought it, that she saw neither his horse nor him heading down the road beyond the gates. It was as if he had vanished into thin air! It made Celena feel spooked out of her wits, and her bones felt chilled to the marrow.   
  
Celena wiped her hand along her forehead in relief, that rider had given her a strange premonition. As she moved her hand back onto the stone railing of the balcony, she noticed a smear of crimson on the back of her hand. She touched her forehead again, and realized her forehead was bleeding for no reason. She wiped it away with a scrap of cloth she always carried around and kept staring into the distance, looking for Hitomi, and looming on her frightening encounter; which she decided not to speak of to anyone but Hitomi, when she returned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned and still, there was no sign of Hitomi. At this point, Van was about ready to go back to Fanelia and reawaken Escaflowne so he could go look for her! Until they saw another horse charging down the main road, this time it had shining white hide (much to Celena's relief!). Riding it, was Hitomi. As she came up to the party, Van snatched her off the horse and kissed her with all his might.   
  
Nightmare turned. He looked back at the happy couple for a moment, then ran out of the courtyard and through the city, leaving his unwarranted good deed without praise or thanks.  
  
Merle watched Hitomi and Van. She thought of how many times she had tried to take Hitomi away from Van so he would turn to her for love. But, he still dreamt of Hitomi even then, so what was the point? Merle walked into the castle. She couldn't bare another second of the rejection Van and Hitomi didn't mean to put her through, but were.  
  
Van put Hitomi down and he then closed his eyes and scolded her for "Putting my wits at their ends like that!". They all went inside just then. Hitomi told them of all that had happened: of Scython and his story, of the two men and how they died, and of 'The Prince Of Darkness.' The dark prince's story was the one that was brought up and worried about most of all.   
  
"So, this prince wants to use you to destroy Gaea and the Mystic Moon?" Millerna said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, and Scython says he won't stop until he gets me," Hitomi replied.  
  
"We must declare war!" Van said, standing up.  
  
"My dear Lord—!" Damen began to plead with his king.  
  
"Wait, Van!" Dryden interjected, "We mustn't rush into these things. War is a very big deal. We must consider the consequences if we should choose to declare war."  
  
"That's right, Van," Millerna said, looking at the raven-haired king. "Do you wish to put your people through the fear of having their lives end like in the fight against Zaibach? Of losing their homes? Of losing Fanelia again?"  
  
Van looked down at his feet, unwilling to look at them. They were right, and he knew it. He didn't wish to put his people through that again. Vengeance had taken its full toll on him and he did not wish to have it happen again. Then, with all the courage he could muster, he said in a low, defeated tone.  
  
"No."  
  
Hitomi starred silently at Van. That was proof enough for Hitomi, he was truly a man now. He had put the needs of many before the needs of the few as a king — no, a man — should. She would have stared forever a his deep, black eyes but for Dryden interrupting her thoughts. She seemed to be getting a lot of that lately.  
  
"The peoples of Astoria and Fanelia must work as one in order to avoid this war without giving Hitomi to this Prince Of Darkness. It is my job as Astoria's king to say unto you, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, that my country, my people, and my belief are in your favour."  
  
Van looked up at Dryden with admiration. Then he said:  
  
"And my country, my people, and my belief are in your favour, Dryden Aston, King of Astoria. I hope as well as you that we can avoid this war at all costs without handing over Hitomi."   
  
Hitomi leaned over to Millerna and Celena. "That was very well spoken by both, don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed," Celena and Millerna whispered back.  
  
Dryden's voice interjected that secret conversation.  
  
"So, let it be known from this moment forward, that Astoria and Fanelia are partners in peace, and in war!"  
  
"May our two countries grow and prosper many times over in peace," Van added.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. 'The two countries are finally true allies. Now, we will find this prince and show him that friendship and justice will always prevail, no matter how much it seems that evil is winning the game of peace and war. So now, it begins.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Episode 4: Deception

Disclaimer: You know. OC's and storyline are mine, nothing else.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #4  
  
The Deception  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pale moons shown brightly on the walls of Astoria's palace. On the balcony of her room, stood a silent and watchful Hitomi. Her eyes were intent and matched that strange aura of the moons themselves. Her presence on the balcony was from a dream she had just had not a half hour earlier...   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were two huge gates, coloured a crimson red and covered in the gore of what used to be human bodies. There, at those gates, Hitomi stood alone, oblivious to all around her save the gates. She called out strange words that she did not know, but, for some reason, could pronounce:  
  
"Dominus de jensu vengei tabu alinous elevais forvre drak lirod."   
  
At that, the gates opened, revealing a dark boy— roughly her age. He was dressed from head to toe in death black robes covered by a black cloak. He rode a huge, death black horse. The boy came forward. With one swift motion, he snatched her up, and carried her into a forest, where the trees were bleeding crimson...   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi shook her head: it was just a dream. That's all it was... wasn't it? Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of a knock on her door. Without turning, she gave a quick "Hie!" and turned back to stare at the stars.  
  
She heard faint footsteps approaching, then a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side. Van was standing beside her, staring up at the stars as well. He had one un-gloved hand on her shoulder and the other at his side.  
  
"Van," Hitomi said, reluctant to tell him her dream if he should ask why she was awake.  
  
"Hitomi," Van replied softly.  
  
Hitomi could see the worry in his eyes, he child-like fright just behind his burning irises. It startled her. She had never seen him this worried ever since The Destiny Wars.   
  
"What's the matter, Van?" she asked.  
  
"It's—! ...nothing," Van said.  
  
"Van, what are you hiding?" Hitomi asked again.  
  
"I'm just afraid that this Dark Prince will get you. What will he do to you if he does?"  
  
"I don't know," Hitomi replied, gently stroking his raven hair.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later, after Van had left and Hitomi was dozing off, she heard another faint noise, this time, from outside. She moved over to the balcony and peered down into the courtyard. There, before and below her balcony under the half shade of a tree, was the man from her dream: the rider Celena had told Hitomi she'd met the night before. He looked up at Hitomi with his piercing eyes that held her in place like a statue. In her mind, she heard it speak.  
  
'Hitomi Kanzaki, I presume,' he said.  
  
"Y-yes," Hitomi replied uncomfortably.  
  
'I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time,' he nodded to her. 'You know who I am, don't you?'  
  
"Yes, I do! I'll have you know, if you ask, I'll never come with you," Hitomi shouted.  
  
'Who said anything about asking?'  
  
suddenly, the man ripped off his hood, uncloaking his eyes fully. They began to glow with an aura that pierced her mind like a knife. She still couldn't move! She felt her consciousness give into his will.  
  
'You know those people you call friends? Those aren't your friends! They don't care about you! Remember?'  
  
A scene returned to Hitomi. Van was sweeping down to catch her from the pit when she first saw his wings. He moved toward her, then, he passed her and swept up Merle and let her fall.  
  
'Remember, I saved you from death. Come now, you owe me something, do you not?' he smiled maliciously (just like Dilandau, only worse).  
  
Hitomi's eyes went blank as the black cloaked man hypnotized her.  
  
"Yes... I do. What would you have in mind, Master?" Hitomi replied wickedly, her eyes were no longer the calm, gentle emerald green they once were. They now shone a cold, rusty- like green. Her outfit changed to a green, swirling dress; her hair turned a bit more frosty; and her face was as if she were the devil herself. She floated into the air and down to the mounted man. She landed and laughed a dark laugh as he recited her new name to her.  
  
'I'm so glad you figured out who your real friends are, Ice Princess.'  
  
At that, the two disappeared into thin air, leaving the courtyard untouched.   
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hurry! We've got to find her!" yelled a voice from outside.  
  
"Hmmmm...," Celena said, sitting up from her bed groggily.   
  
She recognized the voice was Van's. She moved softly to her wardrobe and got dressed quickly. In a moment, she was outside, her blonde hair that, a year ago was only a few centimetres below her neck, was now shoulder length and swirled around her face like a spider trying to catch its prey. She came over to her brother, Van, Dryden, and Damen: that advisor of Van's who was more stuck-up than Dilandau had been.   
  
Celena silently giggled at that thought. "What's all the yelling about?"  
  
Dryden cleared his throat and said, "Hitomi's missing, and nobody saw her but Van, and—!"   
  
Van broke in with a rude, "—and that was only last night!"  
  
"There's got to be an explanation for this. We'll find it. Don't worry, Van. We'll find her, no matter what it takes," Celena soothed, putting a reassuring hand on Van's shaking shoulder.  
  
Van cussed through his teeth and said, "If I ever catch the guy who took her I'll—!"   
  
Celena interjected, "—you shall do nothing!" She wagged her finger at Van apprehensively. "She might have just gone for a walk and gotten lost or something like that. Anyway, don't say things you don't mean or it will cause you more trouble than the words are worth."  
  
Damen turned to Van and said, "Your Highness, Escaflowne's preparations are complete. It is ready for you."  
  
"Excellent! Tell the crew of the Crusade to have it ready for departure in a few minutes," Van replied.  
  
"Is it really necessary for you to use Escaflowne again. After all, it's supposed to be a war machine and it would alarm the residence of Palas if you activated it in the middle of the castle Gymelulf hanger," Celena said calmly.  
  
"She's right," Millerna said, coming up beside Dryden. "Seeing Escaflowne again would cause a panic. The people of Astoria would think we're at war again. If you were to use Escaflowne, you would have to launch far enough away from Palas so the citizens could not see it."  
  
For the first time, Allen spoke. "Or, we could launch the Crusade and say it was on a trade mission and launch Escaflowne from far above the city and keep it high enough so the people wouldn't see it."  
  
"I agree," Celena said softly, displeased, but pacified.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi stood in the centre of a gigantic crystal room. Her gaze swept along from floor to ceiling. Suddenly, the black man, her master, appeared behind her. She turned and bowed to him deeply.  
  
'The time is nearly here, Ice Princess. We must open the gates that separate Earth from Gaea,' he said.  
  
"Yes," Hitomi replied. "Master, am I wrong that we must get the other pendant first?"  
  
'You are correct, as usual. In order to open the gates we must have both keys.'   
  
Hitomi turned and glared down at the scenery of Astoria far below. Clouds wavered every so often, blocking her view. In the near sky, she saw the Crusade hovering just a hundred metre's away with Escaflowne almost ready to be airborne.  
  
'Now is our time to strike. You know what you must do,' he smiled, looking at her.  
  
"I understand," Hitomi replied coldly.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Van stood in the gymelulf hanger bay. He stared out at the clear blue sky and wondered where Hitomi could possibly be. Allen then walked up to him. Joining him were Millerna, Dryden, Merle, and Celena. They all looked at him in concern.  
  
"Are you all right, Van?" Allen asked.  
  
"He will be, if he gives me what I want!" said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
Millerna gasped. "What?" She looked around. There was no one there but the company.  
  
Just in front of them a white cylinder of light appeared. Out of which appeared a lady clothed in white. Her hair was frosty brown, her eyes cold green, and her smile was full of evil. She laughed wickedly as she watched them.  
  
"Who are you?" Van asked.  
  
"You know," the woman replied.  
  
Celena gasped in shock. "Van! T-that voice! Van, it's Hitomi!"  
  
"What!?" Van gasped.  
  
"That was my name... once," the woman chuckled.  
  
"Hitomi...?" Van said in disbelief. "W-why? What are we going to do?"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, save hope that I don't notice you!"  
  
Van fumbled for more meaningful words, but the same, most meaningful one (to him), came out instead. "Hitomi...?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name is Ice Princess!" she replied sharply.  
  
They all looked up at her with pleading hearts and watering eyes. She turned away in disgust.   
  
"I want that pendant NOW!" Hitomi screamed. She reached out her hand and grabbed at the pendant Van wore around his neck.   
  
"N-no! It's mine!" Van screamed. "You gave it to me, remember!?"  
  
"I... gave it... to you?" Hitomi put her hands against her head and cried out in pain. She felt like she was melting. She heard a voice calling her. It echoed through her mind. It was the voice of her master.  
  
Hitomi floated back into the air. She glanced at the pendant she had failed to capture dangling round Van's neck. "Next time we meet... I will get that pendant!"   
  
Hitomi flew into the air and disappeared as mysteriously as she had come.  
  
"Hitomi...?" Van said, looking up at te sky again. Everything was quiet.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Episode 5: Broken Strings of Friendship

Disclaimer: Only the OCs and plot are mine, not Escaflowne or its characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #5  
  
Broken Strings Of Friendship  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing tall and proud on the Astorian castle's balcony, Van was staring up at the sky. He quietly thought to himself about Hitomi. He remembered how Hitomi had grabbed the only thing that had reminded him of where his heart lay for all that long separation. Now, his heart was breaking all over again. But this time, it was worse. He had her physically, but her mind belonged to someone else. He swore to himself then and there that he would find the man who took Hitomi's mind away from him and make him pay!  
  
Celena's familiar voice arose and called him from his thoughts with its mysterious power of persuasion. "Van?"  
  
He did not turn, only replied a small, "Yes."  
  
"Millerna and Dryden told me to come and get you for the evening meal," Celena explained sheepishly.  
  
"Please tell them that I will not be joining them tonight," Van replied. Then he thought. 'How could I eat? My soul food has been stolen from me...'  
  
Van looked up at the sky again. He nodded his head silently. He would retrieve Hitomi, alone. He was not going to put his neighbouring countries or their rulers in any more danger just for his personal feelings towards another.  
  
He gently pulled up his sword from its hilt a little with his thumb to make sure it was easy to get from its sheath. He took one look at the sky again, then decided to leave early at dawn, when the others were asleep. There would be no followers this time...  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat on the edge of the Souverande's observation deck, staring down at the Astorian capital. She wondered whether it was true that she had given the second pendant away to Van. She didn't even remember having the second pendant let alone giving it away. It was most likely one of the enemies' tricks to confuse her, trying to make fantasy reality to her so they could sway her to their side.  
  
She heard a noise from behind her and she turned, quickly asking a sharp, "Who's there?"   
  
A man appeared from the shadows. His bright hazel eyes reflected only on her. His golden brown hair covered most of his face as it swayed to one side, much like Van's hair. And his gaze was enough to terrify the bravest and proudest man or beast. He did not speak. Only stared at her.  
  
"Who are you!?" Hitomi demanded again. This time annoyance sounded in her voice.  
  
"I am Tyreal, and you are Hitomi Kanzaki," the man replied.  
  
"I was," Hitomi said, "but now I'm Ice Princess."  
  
"No, you still are Hitomi. Search your heart. Remember your friends," at that, a bright light appeared all around. Hitomi clasped her head again in pain. Visions of love, warmth, and kindness flooded through her being.   
  
"W-what are you doing to me?!" she yelled.  
  
"Giving you back the memories," Tyreal replied softly.  
  
"NO!" Hitomi cried as she fell to her knees. The visions were too much. They were all flooding back at once. To many feelings were washing over her: joy, fear, sadness, regret, hope, hopelessness.  
  
"T-too fast!" Hitomi cried in pain.  
  
"I know...," Tyreal said, kneeling before her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know it hurts. Let the tears come, to wash away the pain. You've hidden them far too long."  
  
Hitomi leaned against him. He stroked her hair as she wept uncontrollably. The pain was growing and each second brought forth a new pain — a new memory. She couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed a long, agonizing scream, and then all went quiet. The pain she had felt was completely gone. All that was left was Tyreal. She looked up at him.  
  
"V-Van... Millerna... Dryden... Merle... Celena... Allen... T-they really were my friends after all."  
  
"Yes," Tyreal replied, "and they always will be."   
  
"B-but how am I going to get back to them? I don't even know where I am," Hitomi sobbed miserably.  
  
She saw Tyreal stand for a minute. He said a few words that she did not catch, and a bright light enveloped her. When her vision cleared, she found herself in the palace courtyard.  
  
She saw Van on the palace's balcony. He was staring at the stars sadly. She called up to him and waved her hand. He looked down and a smile immediately ran from ear to ear along his face. A minute later, he bounded up to her, picked her up by the waist, and spun her around so many times that she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
In the back of Hitomi's mind, she heard Tyreal's voice calling a last plea.   
  
'Don't let the Prince take you again. And remember, all the actions that you chose to do have a significant impact on the futures of Gaea and Earth.'  
  
'Could he be the Angel—?! No, he couldn't be!' Hitomi thought. 'Could he...?'  
  
Hitomi shook her head slightly as Celena, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, and Merle came running up to the couple. They all gave sighs of relief that she was all right. All but Allen.  
  
"It's a good thing you weren't hurt!" Millerna said gratefully.  
  
"Wouldn't that have solved the problem of the Prince's plans?" Allen asked. All stared at him angrily.  
  
"Are you saying that it would have been good if Hitomi had been killed!?" Celena yelled at Allen, "If you are then I'll—!"  
  
"How could you be so insensitive, Allen!?" Van said angrily.   
  
"I mean, it would solve the problem—!" Allen began, but Millerna jumped in.  
  
"Allen, what is the matter with you?! Wishing that one of your friends was dead? Unforgivable!"  
  
Hitomi stood there. Her eyes were on the brink of tears. She looked at Allen and all of them stopped fighting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Well," Hitomi started, a lump half choked her throat, "if you didn't want me around Allen, why didn't you just say so!?" As the last word fell, Hitomi pushed away from Van's gentle embrace and ran into the palace as fast as her legs could go.  
  
"Allen!" Van yelled furiously. "How could you?!"  
  
Van ran after Hitomi and caught up to her. She had tripped on the rug and fallen on her face. He helped her up off the floor. Her eyes looked like a delicate glass and he knew that they were about to shatter. He tried to prevent it from occurring, but it happened anyway. Her mouth let out soft whimpers and the tears were pouring like heavy rain. She tilted her head up at him, those glass eyes staring into his very soul. He quivered. Every time she looked at him he felt like melting.   
  
"Oh, Van!" Hitomi said regretfully. "I never should have come back!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Van said softly.  
  
"I've caused so much pain to you and the others already and now...! Now, I've come back and I'm causing even more pain...!" Hitomi let another whimper pass through her lips.  
  
"That's not true," Van replied. "You've brought us the greatest joy possible... the joy of having you back."  
  
"It seems Allen doesn't think so," Hitomi said. "He doesn't seem to care whether I stay or leave."  
  
"Oh, Hitomi...," Van muttered. "I care. I do." He spoke so quietly that Hitomi did not catch what he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Van," Hitomi said, releasing a smile. "I'd like to be alone for a while."  
  
Van walked away a few feet, looked back over his shoulder and said, "You come and talk to me if you need anything."   
  
Hitomi nodded as he began to walk away again, then she said, "Thank you, Van. For trying to cheer me up."  
  
Van looked back at her, his eyes twinkled with many different emotions. Then, he left her to her thoughts.   
  
She sat down on a decorative armchair in the hallway. The soft cushions felt comforting underneath her sore limbs. She needed to sleep. She knew it and she couldn't wave it off any longer. She settled down in the chair and drifted off into her own happy sleep world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is unacceptable!" yelled Dalvus. "How could you have let Hitomi Kanzaki get away!? Are you trying to ruin me!?"  
  
"Please forgive me, my lord," replied Versis.  
  
Dalvus Gailith: one of the most fierce commanders in the endless netherworld army. Though Dalvus was a human and still living, he served the prince by choice. He proved to be very valuable to the prince: his heart was black, and even blacker were his intentions. He cared nothing for life, and it was his personal mission to destroy as much of the overrated illusion as possible during his time.   
  
Versis Tri, one of Dalvus's personal soldiers, had served Dalvus for most of his adult life. If he were to be compared with the old group of Dragon Slayers who had served Dilandau Albatou in the Destiny Wars a year ago, Versis would be most like Gatti. Versis never wanted to join the prince's army, but his father (who was a soldier himself and wished to live a second glory through his son) had forced Versis into the position. That action started an eternal hate that burned in Versis against his father, and this hate had made him fit for the prince.  
  
Versis had been in charge of watching Hitomi when they had taken her, but he had failed to do that for a half hour, and she had disappeared. Now, Versis was facing Dalvus. It was a given that he would be beaten badly for his mistake.  
  
Dalvus sighed deeply. "You are worthless! Can you do nothing right!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Versis muttered without emotion in his voice.  
  
"I can't stand a man who's stands up against me," Dalvus clenched his fist and in an instant Versis was on the ground, a small stream of crimson blood trickling down the right side of his lip and chin.   
  
Versis stood again, making not even a whimper at the blow his lord had just sent down upon him. Indeed, Versis had felt many of these blows before by his lord. By now, he was used to getting them at least once a day. But, no matter how hard Dalvus struck, Versis took it well. He didn't cry or whimper or even look sad afterwards. He just took the knocks and let it rest at that.  
  
"Get out of my sight, before I skin you alive!" Dalvus shouted. Bending down to sit in the chair he was in before Versis had brought the news of Hitomi's disappearance.   
  
"Sir," Versis turned and left the room swiftly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A voice broke the silence of a deep dreamworld Hitomi had entered. It called her and in a few minutes, she felt someone shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Hitomi... Hitomi... .Hitomi...! Hitomi!"  
  
"Hmmmmm...," Hitomi replied sleepily.  
  
"Wake up! Lord Van wants to see you!"  
  
"Hmmmm... Oh! Merle!" Hitomi said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's Merle. Who else would shake you?" Merle said.  
  
Hitomi stood up and stretched her limbs. Sleeping in the armchair was more uncomfortable than it looked with its velvet cushions. Merle followed her along the hallway in a frenzy. She did not want Hitomi and Van to go somewhere alone together if she could help it.  
  
"He's on the balcony with Millerna and the others," Merle said.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Hitomi said and she ran away from Merle.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Merle yelled as she took off after Hitomi.  
  
"You're going to have to catch me lil' catgirl!" Hitomi yelled over her shoulder in amusement.  
  
Hitomi ran up to the high balcony and ran straight up behind Van and knocked them both over. They both laughed as Merle ran up and saw them lying on the floor together, side by side. It wasn't just that they had fallen down, it was also the look on Merle's face when she saw them there. The look was pure jealousy and hate of Hitomi.   
  
Then Van and Hitomi stood again. Van and the other's looked at her, all were there but Allen.   
  
"There's something we have to tell you," Millerna said, looking down at the stone floor, "and I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Van looked at Hitomi. "We know why Allen is being such a jerk right now."  
  
"Why?" Hitomi replied.  
  
"He's jealous of you and Van being together!" Celena blurted out.  
  
Hitomi gasped. "I-it... can't be."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Episode 6: Schoolgirls' Reunion

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine. I only own the OCs and storyline of this fanfic.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #6  
  
Schoolgirls' Reunion  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi froze in horror. How could Allen be jealous? He was never one to hold a grudge or hate someone, and everyone knew it. It was like Allen had done a 180 with his personality, if that was possible!   
  
Merle looked up curiously. She didn't really find interest in this topic. She was more of a "Oh, that argument! Get on with your life! That was so yesterday!" type of person. She began licking herself and slightly swatting at Hitomi's loose shoelace.  
  
"How...?" Hitomi faded off.  
  
They all stood silent for a while. None wishing to utter a word, for they did not trust their mouths to speak. Dryden was the one who finally broke the silence. He cleared his throat from the lump that had formed while they had talked.  
  
"I will speak with Allen and get this predicament out of his head."  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu," Hitomi walked down the balcony. "I'd like to go for a ride, please. By myself." They reluctantly watched her mount a chocolate mare, and ride from the castle gates, out into the busy city. They didn't want her to go, but how could they warrant preventing her from searching her own thoughts?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi reached the middle of the forest that bordered the other side of Palas, opposite to the sea. This part of Palas was rarely used and was in such a state that it looked like a tornado had touched, without knocking any trees away. It was a complete disaster! The tree branches hung down miserably. Some even touched Hitomi's head. It was dark, save a tiny amount of golden sunlight that was strong enough to penetrate the thick tree tops.   
  
A loose tree branch fell and landed right beside her with a loud thud! She looked in amazement how far away the branch had landed from her. Roughly about half a foot she had guessed. She shook off her amazement and tried to continue on her horse more quickly than usual.   
  
The mare, frightened by the falling tree branch, suddenly reared up and tossed Hitomi off like a rag doll! She landed nearly underneath the horse! She had to twist and turn in many uncomfortable positions so that her steed's hooves wouldn't trample her to death!   
  
A flash of light appeared, and the mare was gone! Hitomi stood up and brushed herself off. How was she to get back now?   
  
She heard a flapping of large wings. She thought that for sure it was Van coming to take her back for lunch, for it was almost that time. Instead, a man she had recognized from before came up to her, and landed with his soft white wings on the ground in front of her. It was Tyreal.  
  
She stared in awe. He was the Angel Tyreal! He had come to rescue her! Hitomi swung he arms in the air and asked for him to take her back to the castle.  
  
"I will, once I show you something," Tyreal replied.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi followed him through the forest as he flew slowly on, just in front and above her head.  
  
Tyreal stopped at a tall, stone building whose stones looked centuries old. He paused for Hitomi to catch her breath, and then gently flew her up the long flight of stairs that rose to the roof of the building.   
  
The top of the building was patterned with flawlessly carved spirals, suns, and stars in an intricate circle chart. In the centre of the circle chart, was a pedestal of gold. It shone brightly in the sunlight with a happy glimmer and twinkle of delight.   
  
Tyreal landed and set Hitomi down in front of the pedestal. Then he, himself, landed beside her. Now Hitomi could see an even more intricate pattern on the pedestal itself. There were many symbols, as though it were meant to tell a story of long ages passed. In the middle of the pedestal top, were two carved grooves in the surface, as if something small were to fit in them.  
  
"Is this like Egyptian writing?" Hitomi asked, bending down to examine the pattern.  
  
"Yes," Tyreal replied. "This is the story of the greatest battle yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The war between heaven and hell, good and evil," Tyreal explained. "This is the gateway between two worlds: Earth and Gaea. You can use this pedestal to go to and from either world, if you put the right key in the right lock."  
  
"But, if I go to Earth, there's no way for me to get back to Gaea." Hitomi shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, there is. On Earth, there is another pedestal, identical to this one. If you find it, then you can return, if you have the key to Gaea," Tyreal answered.  
  
"What are these keys you speak of?"  
  
"You own one already. There it is. It hangs round your neck," Tyreal said, pointing at her neck.  
  
"My pendant?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes," Tyreal replied. "The one you gave Van Fanel is the Key of Gaea. It was created on Gaea by the greatest smiths of the age: the Atlantians.   
  
"The same can be said for the one you hold round your neck now: the Key of Earth. It, too, was created on Earth by the greatest of that world. Yet, unlike Gaea, those masters had no name, to my knowledge. If they did, it has been long forgotten, even to me."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi nodded her head: it felt light. She was struggling to assimilate all that she could of what she was being told, but her mind moved in circles, just like it had with Scython...  
  
"The two keys may only be placed in their locks once. After that, they will not release from the pedestal. So, our enemy can't remove them, but neither can we. If the keys are placed in by hands that are pure and true, the gate will open and destroy the evil. If the hands are of evil intentions, the gate will open and destroy all allies of justice." Tyreal paused, looking at the locks. "It is crucial that you, the one the pendants chose, are the one to place them within, for the sake of all things whose purpose is the Light."  
  
Hitomi nodded in agreement. "I understand."   
  
"But now," Tyreal said hopefully, "it is time that I fulfilled my promise. You honoured me by coming with me, and now I will honour you by returning you to the castle."  
  
"I suppose so," Hitomi replied softly, putting her thumb up to her lower lip as she pondered over the pedestal.  
  
Tyreal picked Hitomi up and flew away into the horizon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In her bedroom, Yukari sat, weeping. Her tears stained her cheeks and just under her eyes. She had been crying so much that her eyes had begun to hurt. She put a wet cloth up to her tear glands and dabbed gently.   
  
Yukari's mother, May-Lin, was sitting beside her, stroking Yukari's hair sympathetically. May-Lin looked at her poor daughter thoughtfully. Her shining blue eyes reflecting Yukari's image. Yukari always felt safe and calm when that particular gaze crossed her mother's beautiful face.   
  
"My poor Yukari...," May-Lin said, taking her daughter's head in her warm embrace. Yukari had let out many sobs and whimpers from scrapes and cuts and sometimes the loss of an old friend, but none so painfully audible and clearly miserable as the one she let out as her mother took her head in that soft embrace.  
  
"How could Hitomi leave me again!?" Yukari sobbed. Now the heart ache she was feeling escalated as she remembered when Hitomi first left and didn't return for months.  
  
"She'll be back," May-Lin said. "You'll see."  
  
Yukari thought of something that made her weep even harder, "What if—?!"   
  
May-Lin cut in quickly. "She'll be back."  
  
Yukari looked at a picture of Hitomi and her that was on the night table. It did nothing but swell up new tears and sobs of agony.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light, and to May-Lin's horror, she saw Yukari being lifted into the air! May-Lin reached up for her daughter, their fingers touched for an instant... then, Yukari was gone! Vanished right in front of her!   
  
* * * * *  
  
Van looked up from the letter he had just received from his advisor in Fanelia, to see a bright flash of light appear just near the outskirts of Palas. He was horrified by the thought that Hitomi had left him again. He ran down to the courtyard, jumped on a random horse (much to the mounted guard's dismay!), and rode out the gates hastily.   
  
He moved as fast as the wind. Every moment bringing him closer to tears. What if Hitomi had left again?! He couldn't stand that a second time! He just couldn't! If it were true, he would die!  
  
In minutes, he came to the place where the beam of light had touched the ground. He looked around. It was a clear brook. A small stream ran along banks of lush trees and grass. Water lilies floated on the surface of the water, and little tadpoles and frogs jumped in and out of the stream. Daisies and daffodils layered both sides of the brook, and they swayed gently in the breeze.  
  
A low moan caught his ear, and he turned in its direction. There was a girl lying against a tree, her face was a little bruised, and her clothes were the same as Hitomi's school uniform that he was so accustomed to seeing. Also, the girl had watery blue eyes.   
  
He looked at her in amazement, realizing that the girl must also be from the Mystic Moon. He took care lifting her onto his horse just before he, himself, mounted. Then, he gave the horse a gentle spur, and they were off at the same speed that he had come, knowing that the girl, most likely, needed medical attention.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi felt the cool breeze smack her face like a cold towel. She wondered where the breeze was coming from. Coming into view was the Astorian palace. Tyreal landed her carefully on the ground and took off again quickly, saying that if anyone but her were to see him, he would be banished from the heavens. Since angels were supposed to be creatures of legend, he would interrupt the natural order of things if he should be discovered.   
  
She watched as he disappeared into the sky, and then she turned around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Van come charging through the gates with an unconscious girl slung over his horse. Hitomi took a second look at the girl as Van pulled her from the steed. Hitomi recognized the girl and she ran to Van.  
  
"Yukari!" Hitomi cried in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Van asked.  
  
"This is Yukari Minsuko, my best friend!" Hitomi said.  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Yes!" Hitomi repeated.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
For several days Hitomi watched over Yukari while she was unconscious. Hitomi watched from dawn to midnight. Only when Van offered to take over did she sleep a bit.  
  
On the evening of the seventh day of watching, Yukari open her eyes, finally. She felt light-headed, and somewhat like she was drunk.   
  
"Hmmmm...," she moaned, holding her right hand against the side of her head.  
  
"You're awake," said a voice.  
  
"Hm... Who are you?" Yukari asked.  
  
"My name is Van Fanel. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Yukari sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yes..., arrigato. How long was I asleep?"  
  
"You were unconscious for several days," Van replied calmly. "Hitomi watched over you almost constantly."  
  
"Huh? Hitomi! You know Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes. Where do you think she went the two times when she was bathed in that light?"  
  
"Here?" Yukari gasped.  
  
"Yes," Van smiled.  
  
"Where is Hitomi?!" Yukari asked.  
  
"She watched over you until lunch. Now, it is her turn to sleep," Van replied.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not two hours later, Yukari was brought before Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Damen. All welcomed her with open arms, and introduced themselves. She felt as though she were going to die from all the kindness they were giving her.  
  
There was the sound of a door opening, and Yukari's eyes lit up with joy as Hitomi, robed in an emerald green gown, entered the room and waked over to the group. Yukari ran and embraced Hitomi in a long hug. Hitomi gasped for breath.  
  
"All right, Yukari!" her friend giggled. "I missed you, too!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Episode 7: Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #7  
  
(This episode uses a bit of the unmei manga for Escaflowne.)  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi and Yukari's reunion was a happy and uninterrupted one! Hitomi had explained accordingly about her adventures in Gaea, her and Van being lovers, and about the recent past events. Most of the story puzzled Yukari to the brink of madness, but (miraculously!) she managed to fit it all into her brain and understand what most of it meant!  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Another week passed in Astoria, and it was time for Van and his company to return to Fanelia, seeing as how Van had neglected his duties since Hitomi had returned. Frankly, Damen was getting rather angry at the seeress for distracting Van, even though it wasn't really her fault! She couldn't help it if Van was obsessed!   
  
The day Van was to go back to Fanelia, he asked Hitomi if she would return with him, and Yukari if she would like to join them. Yukari looked down at her shoes, feeling very much the intruder to a romance. She wished to be invited, not just asked whether she wanted to go, like she was a third wheel! She saw Hitomi nod her head to Van and then look at her sincerely.  
  
"Yukari...," Hitomi smiled. "You're very welcome to come along, too."  
  
"I'd prefer...," Yukari said humbly, "if I were invited."  
  
Van smiled at her, laughing merrily. "We've got ourselves a genuine Hitomi Junior!"  
  
Hitomi smiled back at him and giggled. "Nope, I'm one of a kind!"  
  
"That you are!" Van said, sweeping her up in a hug and letting her go afterwards. Then, Van looked at Yukari again. "All right! I invite you, Yukari Minsuko, to accompany Hitomi and I back to Fanelia, where you are welcome to stay as long as you so desire."  
  
"Then, good King, I most gratefully accept!" Yukari mocked a curtsy.  
  
The three boarded an airship that Millerna had insisted they back to Fanelia, instead of getting saddle soars on those confounded horses again! Hitomi excused herself and went to the room given to her on the airship. She found that she was very sleepy, even though it was only just after lunch. She thought that it must have been looking after Yukari without much sleep. As she came into her room, she let herself fall onto the bed.  
  
The stuffed mattress beneath her was somewhat hard, un-welcoming. She started to close her eyes. She didn't care that the pillow was cold or that the sheets were clammy against her skin. Her eyes closed on their own will, and she was asleep in seconds.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Hitomi asked. She was standing in a gigantic room. No, not a room — the gate that Tyreal taken her to before. She had almost forgotten about it.   
  
An image appeared in front of her. It seemed like a ghost: pale-skinned, gray-haired, and glowing eyes that stared at her. The spectre's body was being held by heavy chains bound around its wrists and ankles. The chains clinked loudly as a cool breeze passed over her and the spectre. The spectre pointed at her and she froze instantaneously.  
  
"You!" it said in a moaning voice. "Your body is changing! You are not ready!"  
  
Hitomi looked at him, puzzled. "Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
"Twisted hearts create a new being of power, to fight for the heavens: the Angyst. The protector of the Angyst: her beloved, Knight of Angels, whose weapon is none but Excaliber, Sword of Light. The wheel of fortune turns, then comes the true test," the man said.  
  
"What?" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You are not ready!" The man shook his head, disappointed, and suddenly disappeared. The only sound remaining was of the clinking of his chains one final time. Then, she was alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hitomi woke up screaming: "A riddle! It's a riddle!" She was grateful when she knew that no one had heard her, or they would have thought she was crazy!   
  
She rushed over to her writing desk, and wrote down what the spectre had said so she didn't forget. However, that was very unlikely!  
  
Hitomi walked to the control room of the ship, where Van and the others were. She came in, and was about to say something when Van cut in and said that they were landing in Fanelia now. Instead, Hitomi walked over to Yukari.  
  
Yukari turned and looked at Hitomi. "Oh, Hitomi, it's beautiful!"  
  
"That's what I said to Van when I first saw it," Hitomi replied with a smile.  
  
The ship landed safely. They looked out the windows: the whole kingdom was there to greet them! In front of all was Van's second advisor, Rom, who Van had trusted and befriended for so many years.   
  
The company of Van, Merle, Damen, Hitomi, and Yukari exited the ship, and stood in a line facing Van's kingdom. Hitomi started blushing: she'd never had so many people looking straight at her before. She looked over at Yukari, and saw that her friend felt the same way.   
  
Van walked to Rom, looking at his friend fondly. Rom cleared his throat. He wanted to hug Van and Van wished the same, but it would be improper in the public eye.   
  
Hitomi and Yukari stared out at the ever-growing forests that bordered Fanelia. The soft green leaves swayed as the wind rushed through the trees playfully. Yukari looked at her uniform, and realized that she had her duffle bag, like Hitomi did.   
  
Yukari turned to Hitomi. "Hitomi? Do you still have your tarot cards and your pendant?"  
  
Hitomi looked back at Yukari in surprise. "No, I don't have my tarot cards. I gave them up a long time ago. And my pendant I gave to Van."  
  
"Hey!" Yukari said slyly as she realized the pendant that was dangling from Hitomi's neck. "That looks a lot like you're pendant to me!"  
  
Hitomi looked down at her new pendant. "Yes, but it's not the same one. I got this one from the bizarre in Astoria."  
  
Van motioned Hitomi over to him, and he put his arm around her waist as she stood beside him. Yukari looked at them. Hitomi had no doubt found her true love. Yukari could sense the warm, abounding feeling circling her friend and the young king. Van would most certainly be the one Hitomi spent the rest of her life with!  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
A month passed in Fanelia, and Yukari found she was no longer homesick. She loved Gaea very much! She, like Hitomi, wished to live here from now on. Yukari could only pray that she would find someone like Hitomi had...  
  
One day, Van received a letter from Millerna, and he looked it over thoroughly. Hitomi and Yukari walked into the room. He looked at Hitomi and sent the letter flying into the air triumphantly. He jumped up and looked extremely happy. Hitomi picked up the letter off the floor and began to read aloud:  
  
  
  
"Dear Van,  
  
  
  
I am happy to announce that Allen has decided to come to terms with Hitomi's decision. He believes very strongly that it was a longing for Celena: a most unfortunate recollection and similarity of her long disappearance was stirred by Hitomi's coupling. Celena and Hitomi are so very much alike, after all! Perhaps that is why they are such good, devoted friends, even when they are apart! Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say! My apologies, Van: I am carrying on again! I must learn to stop doing that!  
  
To the second point. Dryden, the Schezars, and myself wish to graciously ask for the privilege to visit you in beautiful Fanelia for a few days to reacquaint, if that is at all possible.   
  
I anxiously await your reply. Please, give my greetings to Hitomi, Yukari, and Merle.  
  
  
  
Your Sincere Friend,  
  
Millerna Sara Aston."  
  
Hitomi looked up in surprise. Normally, she would have broken down, crying in relief, for she still loved Allen as a friend. "This is astounding! I'd have thought that Allen would never recuperate from such a reminder! That he would hate me!"  
  
"Yes," Van replied, smirking. "Isn't it nice to be disappointed?"   
  
"It is," Hitomi sighed.  
  
Yukari seemed did not notice the lovers' joy. She was lost in her own little world of wonder and imagination. The only thing she remembered was a sense of calm rushing over her like the tide over an ocean, then Hitomi falling on top of her.   
  
"Ow!" Yukari grumbled. "That hurt!"  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Hitomi apologized, bowing her head.  
  
"That's all right," Yukari replied, rubbing her head. "I'm feeling a bit tired. Dozo sumimmasen, I think I should go sleep."  
  
Yukari left the room and fell onto her bed. She was very tired! The day was wearing on too slowly for her liking. Her eyes closed, and she slept...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was in a black abyss. To her ear came the sound of clinking chains. Into view appeared a spectre. It pointed at her and it's eyes held her in her place. It called out and terrified her with each word.  
  
"You must help her — the Angyst! She doubts herself without reason. The Knight of Angels is troubled! You must help the Angyst place the keys in the gate, or all will fall into chaos. He waits for the moment when the Angyst is weakest, and then will strike to turn her to his dark purpose. If that happens, you must stop the Angyst from placing the keys in the gate. Will you do this?"  
  
Yukari stumbled. She was overwhelmed. "Wait, wait! What is the Angyst?! What are these keys?! And this gate?! Who is he?! Information, please!"  
  
"The Angyst is a being who will restore order to Gaea, at a cost to herself. The keys are—!" The spectre disappeared instantly and she was left alone.  
  
"Wait!" she yelled and reached out to the place where the spectre had been. Her hand closed on air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukari awoke and looked around her room. The corners and proportions of the room were swaying back and forth slowly. It was as if she were still dreaming, but she could feel the bed beneath her. The soft covers against her bare legs. She found that her hands were clutched tightly to the covers, and she had to tug to get them to let go of their grip.   
  
"T-that dream...!" Yukari whispered, fear tinting her words.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Van was sitting on his throne. Hitomi was perched on the arm of it. She kissed his cheek and he blushed in response. Damen entered, interrupting whatever they had been wasting their puppy-love time on. He ran up screaming and babbling. Van looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What is it, Damen?" Van asked.  
  
"Attack! We're under attack, my king!" Damen yelled.  
  
Van jumped up and ran to a window. Outside were red-hot tongues of fire, licking at the buildings of Fanelia! Hitomi joined him quickly. Van moved from the window and began to talk to Damen.  
  
"Damen, are all the citizens safe in the mountains?"  
  
"Y-yes, lord!" Damen answered shakily. "Everyone has left."  
  
"Good. Get Escaflowne ready now!"  
  
"Yes, my lord!" Damen began to run off.  
  
Van and Damen suddenly heard a agonizing scream ring through the hall. They looked around and saw flames rise up into the window where Hitomi looked out. The flames hit her face and she cried out in pain! She rushed her hands over her face and the arms of her jacket began to burn! Van ran over and pulled Hitomi to the ground. Hitomi's face wasn't burned, thanks to her quick arm movements, but her arms were bleeding badly and she needed help fast!   
  
Van looked at Damen as he helped his king pick Hitomi up. They ran outside to get Escaflowne! Embers hit the castle, some landing on Hitomi face, and she screamed. None were big enough to burn her, though. They had just reached Escaflowne when Yukari came running up! Damen took Hitomi in his arms while Van entered Escaflowne. Escaflowne picked all three up in its arms, and charged outside.   
  
The carnage was great! Hitomi looked up despite her injuries. She looked at the fire. She cried out as she began to glow immensely! Escaflowne's energyst began to glow, too!   
  
Hitomi yelled out again, and from her chest erupted long, spiked energyst! Van and Damen gasped, Yukari shrieked in untamed horror! .  
  
Damen could only whisper through his hoarse throat. "My Gods! Her body is made of energysts!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Episode 8: Changes of Destiny: Save the ...

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #8  
  
Changes Of Destiny: Save the Past, Save the Future  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van stared in awe at the scene before his eyes. Hitomi shifted from a young girl to a young adult with knee-long golden hair, leaf-green eyes, and a white dress with gold and silver trim down to her white shoed feet. She looked like an angel! Van held his breath at the sheer beauty of the women floating just above Escaflowne's hand.  
  
Yukari whispered softly. "Y-you're the... Angyst!"  
  
Hitomi turned to Yukari and spoke with a gentle voice, very different from the Hitomi they knew. It was soft, sincere, and tinged with sorrow. "Yes..."  
  
"The Angyst?" Van repeated.  
  
"Please forgive me, Van Fanel!" Hitomi said. She seemed to float off Escaflowne to the ground of the burning city. "This is wrong. This was not meant to happen."  
  
"What?" Van said, getting out of Escaflowne's cockpit.  
  
"This fate is my fault."  
  
"How could have been your fault, Hitomi?" Van replied.  
  
Hitomi looked up at him, her eyes were swimming with tears. "This happened because I was here. The — he wishes to separate Hitomi and I. He will use Hitomi: the young and innocent teenager, to destroy Gaea and the Mystic Moon. But first, he must separate the other side of Hitomi: me. Hitomi is still unconscious of my side of her mind. I arranged it that way so she would not grow to become like Dilandau."  
  
"So, Hitomi has you as a split personality?" Yukari said.  
  
"Yes," Hitomi replied.  
  
They saw that the long gold hair turned back into the shoulder length, brownish-gold. Her dress turned into her school uniform, and her eyes became the emeralds instead of leaves.  
  
"W-what happened?" Hitomi asked, holding her head.  
  
Van and the other two watched as Hitomi was surrounded by that familiar white, hot light. Van screamed her name, and jumped off of Escaflowne — straight into the light, ignoring Damen's pleads! As Van ran into the light, he heard Hitomi cry out, he reached for her hand, clutching it fiercely! She held on tight, the life she knew depended on it!  
  
"Van!" She yelled. "Please, don't let go of me!"  
  
Van replied loudly. "I won't, Hitomi! Not ever!"  
  
Hitomi screamed again as the light flew away, carrying them with it. "Van!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Van sat up on a calm, green meadow. The sun was nearing the horizon line in the early evening. He saw the sun shining down on Hitomi, who was lying, asleep, beside him. He was about to shake her gently, when two little voices approached. Attached to those two little voices, were two little children: one boy, one girl.  
  
The boy ran up in a pair of tan shorts and a red shirt, just like his. The girl, wearing a green dress to match her eyes, looked so much like Hitomi it was almost frightening! Both children looked at him and bowed lightly, cheeks glowing with innocence. In truth, Van thought they looked just like what he imagined Hitomi to have looked like, and what he had looked when they were children.   
  
The girl looked at Hitomi, then at Van. Her light voice was soft and wise, just like Hitomi's. "Good evening, Daddy!" She gestured to Hitomi, who was waking up, "Mommy."  
  
"What?" Van said in dismay. "W-we're not your parents."  
  
The little boy put his hand to his mouth and pulled the girl aside to whisper something in her ear. She turned red as he turned back to Van and Hitomi. "Please, forgive my sister. You look a lot like our parents, but that couldn't be because..." The boy stopped.  
  
Hitomi looked at the children. She saw tears behind the charade of calmness. "What happened to your parents?"  
  
The girl looked at Hitomi, a tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke. "T-they died... In an airship crash... Three months ago."  
  
"What are your names," Van asked sympathetically. "Maybe we can help you."  
  
The children's eyes glittered with hope. "Really!"  
  
"Sure!" Hitomi said, smiling down at them kindly.  
  
The girl looked at her brother. "Brother, that's the smile mommy gave us when she was trying to cheer us up, remember?"  
  
"Very faintly...," the boy replied uncertainly. "Anyway, my name is Pedoru."  
  
"And I'm Ariel!" the girl replied. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Hitomi smiled again. "How old are you two?"  
  
"Seven," Ariel replied.  
  
"Nine," Pedoru replied.  
  
"You look just like me when I was little, Pedoru," Van said while inspecting the child from head to toe.  
  
"And you look like me when I was small, Ariel," Hitomi said. "Strange."  
  
"Yes...," Ariel said, moving her hand to her shirt and tightening it around a small object about her neck. "There must be a reason for it..."  
  
"Well, Arie, we've got to show them sometime: why we brought them here," Pedoru said grimly.  
  
"What!" Van said, astonished. "You brought us here?"  
  
"Yes," Ariel murmured. "You were our last chance... for peace."  
  
"Peace? Are you under siege?" Van asked, looking down at her.  
  
"One answer at a time," Pedoru said, glee in the corners of his mouth, but he suppressed it. "We brought you here, yes. With something our mother left Ariel for our well-being. Show them, Arie."  
  
Ariel pulled her hand away from her neck, revealing the object she had been holding. It was a small, pink pendant, identical to Hitomi's!  
  
"But... that's...," Hitomi broke off.  
  
"Yes. You are currently on Gaea, but ten years in the future. Since our parents were, well... We wanted to see them again — to help us! So, we wished for our parents of the past, before we were born, to visit this time: you. Our enemy knows of our births and he wants to get rid of us. You have to help us! Please?"  
  
"This is too much all at once!" Hitomi said, holding her head. "So, you lost your parents, who are Van and I ten years in the future, for our time line. You wanted to see them — us, again, so you wished with my — your mother's, pendant, so they — us, could help you defeat your enemy. Right?"  
  
Pedoru's reply was belated, as he was assessing her confusing logic. "... Yes."  
  
"As for the siege," Ariel solemnly said. "We are. The day after Mommy and Daddy died, Fanelia was attacked by hideous monsters! They took over Gaea in three days! Now, Pedoru and I always have to run from the — well, I call them demons! It best describes them. I just don't want to run anymore...!   
  
"Everything would be fine if Mommy and Daddy were still alive! Daddy was strong, and courageous! He'd bring those demons to their knees! And Mommy, she'd use her special powers to protect us and make the them all go away and never come back!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Hitomi whispered. "Did no one in Fanelia survive!?"  
  
"One, other than Arie and I... She takes care of us. She was Mother's and Father's most trusted friend: Lady Merle," Pedoru said, caressing Ariel's soft golden-brown hair as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Merle's alive!" Van cried.  
  
"Yes," Pedoru answered.  
  
"I'm tired!" Ariel complained.  
  
"How about you follow Arie and I? We'll take you to our hiding place. Merle is there, and I'm sure she'd love to see you," Pedoru said, taking Ariel's hand and starting to walk away.  
  
Van and Hitomi quickly followed.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun was nearly set when they reached the hiding place Pedoru had spoken of. The cave was dirty and covered in moss. It was even worse than the dungeons of an old castle! The rock inside was layered with mold and mildew. Pedoru helped his sister lay down on a small patch of semi-wet straw laid out on the floor. In an instant, Ariel was asleep.  
  
Hitomi looked around regretfully. She gulped sympathetically as she spoke. "This is where you live?"  
  
"Yes," Pedoru replied simply. "It's safe, at least."  
  
A voice came from the corner of the cave. "Pedoru, you know what I said about visitors!"  
  
Van's head shot in the direction of the voice, he knew it well. "Merle!", he said.  
  
An old catwoman appeared from the shadows. She was withered to the bone. Her face sagged, her ears drooped, and her eyes were full of weariness. "L-lord Van...?" Merle bounded as best as her old limbs allowed, and slung her arms around Van's neck with joy. "How is this possible?"  
  
Pedoru looked down at his shoes, his nearly worn-through soles. "We — Arie and I... We wished for them... to come from the past. I'm sorry, Merle! I know Mother wanted us to use the pendant only for desperate times, but what about Arie and I? We need to see them sometimes!"  
  
"It's all right, Pedoru," Merle said as softly as she could.  
  
"Merle," Van briskly said, "how did this happen to you?"  
  
"Well," Merle said, "to make a long story short: I was captured by Dalvus, and... he used magic to alter my appearance, since I didn't tell him where Ariel and Pedoru were."   
  
"Dalvus?" Hitomi said. She was about to ask a question when that same bright light enveloped her again. Van wanted to run to her, but he couldn't leave Merle like this.  
  
Merle looked up at him. "Go to her, Lord Van! You love her... but, please, take the children with you, so... So I can finally let go of this life."  
  
Van looked at her fiercely. "No! I won't let you die, Merle!"  
  
"Please, Lord Van! Please!" Merle cried.  
  
Van decided. He ran and grabbed Ariel in his arms. Then took hold of Pedoru's shirt. He pulled them into the light with Hitomi and him. They flew up and up. Then the light disappeared, and Merle was left alone.   
  
The catwoman wiped a tear from her eye, and looked down at her ragged body. There was nothing left for her...! She let herself fall onto the straw. She closed her eyes, and felt the familiar feeling of her soul crying for freedom.   
  
There, quietly, she died. Alone, cold, and unsuccessful with her life: everything she had wished never to die as...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi looked down as drops of water fell from her eyes onto the blades of grass in the garden of the Astorian castle. She could feel Van resting silently beside her, an arm draped over her back. She let out a whimper as she felt Merle's soul leave her body. How could the Merle of the future have wanted nothing more than to die, when the Merle of the present wanted nothing more than to live?! Not that it really mattered now... She was gone.  
  
Hitomi moved herself into a sitting position. She watched Van's ribs rise and fall under his shirt in sleeping rhythm. Ariel and Pedoru were lying in the grass behind her, side by side. They looked so much like Van and her. A noise turned Hitomi's head to face Van, right in front of her.   
  
"Oh, Van," Hitomi exclaimed. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I was only half asleep, anyway." Van sat beside her in the grass.  
  
The dawn was rising, and dew was forming on the delicate petals of a flower that hung just over Ariel's face. She let out a small whimper as a dew drop landed and rolled off her nose, tickling her face. She jumped up as the second one landed in her nose. She joined Van and Hitomi. She sat just beside Hitomi in the wet grass. All three were silent.  
  
Pedoru, unconscious of the world around him, had a rather rude awakening as a hand wacked his head rather hard. He opened his eyes, and saw Ariel pull her hand from his head.   
  
Hitomi and Van were standing behind his sister. He heard Ariel yell: "Wake up, lazy bones!"   
  
He sat up in the grass and Van helped him to his feet.  
  
Fanelia's king forced a smile and pointed to the large, unfamiliar castle with a river flowing down the front.  
  
"Now!" he commanded, "to food!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Episode 9: The Decision

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #9  
  
The Decision  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merle ran through the palace garden as fast as she could! The sun was shining down on Van, Hitomi, and two little children's faces. She ran up and gave Van a lick on the cheek to emphasize her joy! He nearly bowled right over from the force she had exerted for the leap into his arms!  
  
"Uh, hi, Merle," Van said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh, Lord Van! Where have you been?!"  
  
"I–I was only taking a walk with Hitomi," Van replied smoothly.  
  
Ariel looked up at Hitomi, her eyes full of fear. "Where are we?"  
  
"Astoria, in our time," Hitomi replied, taking Ariel's hand in hers.  
  
"Pedoru, remember Mommy and Daddy took us here when we were little."  
  
"Yes," Pedoru replied.  
  
"Well, now you can see what Princess — Queen Millerna, was like when she was twenty- five years old," Hitomi said.  
  
They walked toward the castle and entered the gates. Two guards tried to stop them, but decided not to when they saw the Fanelian crest stitched neatly on Van's clothes.   
  
They came to the throne room and swung open the doors with a great whoosh! Millerna sat on one of the two thrones at the far side of the room. Dryden sat next to her. Lining the central carpet were a dozen lords and ladies. One, nearest the door which Van pushed open, said rudely: "This is appalling! Where do you get off thinking that you can barge in here whenever you like!"  
  
Millerna, to the lords' and ladies' dismay, came to the small company and embraced Van, then Hitomi. "Van! Hitomi! I am so glad to see you again! But, shouldn't you have made arrangements with Dryden and I first?"  
  
"I beg pardon, Millerna," Van said, tearing his heartsick gaze from her piercing one. "We didn't really have a choice..."  
  
"What has happened?" Millerna asked, joy altering to solemnity.  
  
Hitomi answered her with tears and sobs. "Fanelia has been destroyed...! W-we have nowhere to go! And no way to tell where the people of Fanelia have gone to!"  
  
Millerna blinked back her own tears. She was a queen, and had to be strong for her country and king, even in the face of the greatest sorrow! "Is it going to be another war?"  
  
"I don't know...," Van replied grimly, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We must retrieve the Angyst! We will attack at dawn! Astoria will not be able to withstand our storm demons!" Dalvus shouted at his men. "Versis! What are you doing!?"  
  
Versis looked up from his day dreaming. "I — this will not work, lord."  
  
"Why not?!" Dalvus shouted.  
  
"You keep underestimating Astoria and Fanelia. It will be your ruin, eventually."  
  
"Well! What do you suggest?!" Dalvus folded his arms and motioned Versis to come stand before all the soldiers and explain what to do.  
  
Versis walked up confidently. He was not going to let his lord choose a stupid maneuver that would get them all killed! He stood silent for a moment, then cleared his throat and began to speak:   
  
"It's true that we should attack at dawn, but for a different reason. The Astorian people will not be expecting an attack so soon. We should create a perimeter around Astoria, and move slowly to take over all of Astoria, and capture the Hitomi again. It will also help to stop retaliation from the Astorian people — and whatever Fanelian people that fled to Astoria. That will be sufficient for our cause. Mind you, Hitomi has now learned of the Angyst, and what she must do. The Fanelian king has informed her of her split personality and its role in Gaea's fate." Versis returned to his spot among the other soldiers.   
  
Dalvus spoke loudly. "Very well. We shall see how well your plan works, Versis. If it does not succeed, I pity you."  
  
"Pity is not necessary, my lord. This plan will work," Versis replied smugly.  
  
Versis stood silent once again and listened to Dalvus drone on and on needlessly. They knew the plan. Get on with it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi looked at the two moons in the sky. They rose slowly to the peak of their height. She remembered life on Earth just barely. The twisting of the race track she had found joy in, a mad dash for the train station on slow mornings, the sweet voices of her mother, father, Shingo, and Amano... All these things she did not deny missing, but something stronger than desire kept her on this strange and comforting world... destiny. It was her destiny to save this world again, but how?   
  
Her mind ached with that very question. How? One minute she felt like she was in a pit of fire, the next, the highest layers of the atmosphere, freezing. On her heart was placed the decision of many fates and destinies. But there was no one to help bare it. She was alone. Not even her own love could make her decision any easier, but still he had tried.   
  
Many times over Van had come to comfort Hitomi, each time failing anew. He did not take it personally, but it still hurt a bit. Ariel had also tried to cheer Hitomi, but she was only a reminder of a possible fate that might happen... if Hitomi should chose the wrong destiny to follow.   
  
'How?' Hitomi thought. 'What should I do? If I fulfill my role as the Angyst, I'll have to leave Van and end my life! If I stay the way I am, our future will be destroyed! Ariel and Pedoru and living proof. Oh, what should I do?!'   
  
Hitomi held her head. She was no closer to a decision then when she had first started thinking about it two days ago.   
  
A knock at the door came to reach her senses. She turned to see Pedoru and Ariel sliding in shyly.   
  
"We're very sorry for disturbing you," they said sheepishly.  
  
"That's all right," Hitomi sighed, gently patting the bed beside her, signaling them to sit. They both moved and sat as she had offered.  
  
"What will you do?" Pedoru asked, leaning his head against her shoulder.  
  
Hitomi looked down at Ariel, who by now, was already nestled into her soft embrace and seemingly asleep. "I don't know. I'm too tired to think."  
  
"Father is asking to see you, but Damen won't let him. He thinks you're sick, and is afraid Father will catch it," Ariel said softly.  
  
"Did Van say you could call him that?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"He said that it would be all right when we're talking to you or him."  
  
"Well then," Hitomi replied, "you may call me Mother when you're around Van or I, but no one else must know."  
  
"As you wish, Mother," Ariel chirped, winking.  
  
'Oh, Van!' Hitomi thought, suddenly looking up at the sky again. 'I'm sorry... I can't see you. Not yet. This is a cruel test of love! Will we succeed? Or crash and burn?' "I'm sorry, children. I'd like to be alone for a while more. Tell Van I'll be down for dinner."  
  
"Yes, Mother," the two children scuttled out the door, closed it, and ran down the hall after each other.  
  
Hitomi faintly saw the faces of her family, etched onto her eyes. They looked at her mournfully, as if in pain. She decided. Just because she would take the role of the Angyst didn't mean she would have to leave Van. She nodded her head silently. No more pain would be given to the ones she loved if she could help it! And she could.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hitomi...," Shingo cried. "Hitomi, please! Open your eyes!"  
  
It was too late, the faint body of Hitomi lay still on the front steps of her school. When Hitomi had returned to Gaea, she did go there physically. Though, as she decided to be the Angyst, her life on earth was over. On Earth, she was destined (as the Angyst on Gaea) to be dead. She was never going to be allowed to return, ever. Her body lay limp against the cold gravel steps as Shingo shook it mercilessly.  
  
"Hitomi! Please, don't die! Hitomi, please no!" Hitomi's mother begged, falling down beside her son.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi...!" Amano wept. "I never got a chance to tell you... I love you."   
  
Shingo let go of her. He saw the look hidden within her face. A look of regret and sorrow.   
  
He moaned. He hadn't realized how much he cared for her... until she was gone. He had never — not even once — told her he loved her. He had not even complimented her! And now, he had lost his chance... forever.   
  
He fell on his side and let a loud, painful sob echo through the night.   
  
The Kanzaki and Minsuko families had been out looking for Hitomi and Yukari every waking moment since their daughters had disappeared. This particular night, they had walked to her school, and found Hitomi lying on the steps, dead.   
  
What her family did not know, was that she was still alive and well... but would never return to them again.  
  
All the things that Hitomi had lost the chance for: graduation, love, marriage, building a family of her own, growing old with the one she loved... Only one of these she would not succeed in on Gaea. Now, all her family's hopes and dreams in her had become the most unhappy outcome, just like Gaea.   
  
So passed Hitomi Kanzaki of the Earth...  
  
* * * * *  
  
'I can never go back again,' Hitomi thought, remembering all the things she had loved and hated on earth. She let go of her cares and worries with one simple consolation. 'They'll be all right... in time.'  
  
She wished to possess a last name other than Kanzaki. She was no longer of Earthen blood. She hoped, from the second she saw Van again, to make his name of Fanel hers, but feared to ask.   
  
Secretly, Van had felt the same... Hitomi Fanel. He (unlike her) could not abandon his country and give up his name.   
  
Hitomi looked at the door. 'I should go down to dinner, or they'll be worried.' Hitomi walked to her wardrobe, swung open the heavy oak doors, picked a dress, threw it on, and walked out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was there, waiting in the dining hall for Hitomi to come down. Dryden and Van conversed of the situation; Millerna and Celena tried distracting themselves from the danger by chatting idly of womanly things; while Ariel and Pedoru ran around the room playing tag.   
  
All heads turned as the doors of the room creaked open almost silently. Hitomi popped her head into the room inquisitively. She entered in a lovely dress.  
  
The deep green she wore against her body was trimmed with ribbons of gold and silver round the bottom. There was normal Astorian V-neck and arms. Round the V-neck was a trim of snow white lace. The chain of the pendant she had bought swung softly against her chest as she walked. Van held his breath.  
  
Hitomi looked at them kindly and said with a smile: "Good evening, everyone. Please forgive my late entrance. May we sit down now?"  
  
"Of course," Millerna replied, gesturing towards the long table, set with dining ware.   
  
It was in near the end of dinner when a servant entered the room and whispered something in Millerna's ear. She looked up at Van with a smile. "Van, we have a visitor in the fencing hall."  
  
The graceful queen stood, "Please, everyone, continue eating. Van and I will return shortly."  
  
"I go where Lord Van goes," Damen argued.  
  
"I'd like to go, too," Hitomi replied, standing.  
  
"I don't want to be left out," Yukari complained, also standing.  
  
"Very well, any who wish to may accompany us." Millerna led the way to the fencing hall.  
  
The hall was a large, rectangular room with seven ceiling-floor windows lining its walls, six on each side. Only one window was upon the opposite wall they now faced. With his back turned to the group, Allen Schezar stood looking out a window.  
  
"Allen!" Van said. "Good to see you again." Van had already, thanks to Hitomi's consolation, forgiven and forgotten the fight Allen and he had fought what seemed like years ago. They all knew, Allen had done the same. He had let go of Hitomi, and now knew her only as a friend.  
  
"It's very good to see you're still in one piece, Van," Allen replied.  
  
Yukari looked at the man, Allen. She realized he had the same voice as Amano, her love on Earth. As his last word fell, her heart throbbed. Thoughts of affection flooded through her limbs. She was in love with Allen.  
  
"I didn't ask you all here to fence, regrettably. For the past two weeks, I have been on a journey around Gaea. Seeking truth in a rumour I heard of war starting."  
  
"War!" Hitomi cried, grabbing Van's shoulder tightly in fear.  
  
Van caressed Hitomi's hair, "Did you find truth?"   
  
"I did," Allen nodded grimly. "There have been reports of strange monsters hovering round the urban areas, then disappearing into thin air. My guess is they are part of the Prince's dark army of the netherworld.   
  
"I sent another knight, a friend of mine, to find out whether and when they would attack. Alas, his troubles of this war have been ended barely before they began! He is dead... but, not until after he wrote to me. It said that they plan to attack at dawn tomorrow, they have already surrounded the whole country. We must prepare!"  
  
Van looked up and yelled at Damen. "Damen, wait for me in the castle hanger. I will be in there shortly."   
  
"What are you going to do?" Hitomi asked as Van let go of her.  
  
Van was at the door and about to walk through it when he turned to Hitomi with grim determination. "Re-awaken Escaflowne." Then, Van left.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Episode 10: Bloodshed's Beginning

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #10  
  
Bloodshed's Beginning  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dawn was rising in the pale sky early the next morning. A hundred ships floated in on the horizon. Faint sounds of levistones echoed through the air. In the Souverande, head airship of the dark prince's army, stood Dalvus and his men.   
  
Dalvus stood tall and erect in his place. "As soon as all the ships get here, we will launch the battle's main charge, understood?"  
  
All his soldiers looked at him. "Sir!"  
  
Versis, who was Dalvus's second in command, unsheathed his sword. "All men to your gymelulfs now!"  
  
The ship rang with the clings and clangs of heavy metal boots against cold, stone floors. Versis ran down the hall to the gymelulf hangar — to his own gymelulf, Orbis, named after his father. He switched open the cockpit of Orbis and jumped in. He saw all the other soldiers entering their gymelulfs in a clamour. He clicked a few switches and the hangar door opened with a loud creek!   
  
In a matter of minutes, the sky was filled with the ominous shapes of gymelulfs. They showered the ground and walked forward in a circle as they had planned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Footsteps, rushed preparations, sharpening gymelulf swords, and ear-splitting shouts flooded Palas. All citizens were safely evacuated into the castle. Amidst all this commotion, Hitomi dashed like a gazelle, looking for Van and Allen.   
  
She spotted a tiny scrap of red against the gray and white scene of soldiers and gymelulfs. She ran towards it and in an instant, took hold of Van's shoulder. He turned to see her, her hands on her knees and gasping for breath.   
  
"Hitomi, what are you doing? You should be in the castle with Merle and everyone else."  
  
"No, Van," Hitomi replied. "I'm going with you. If anything, I can help. I know medicine, I've been learning from Millerna... and I can use my powers to aid the soldiers. Please, don't refuse me."  
  
Van looked at her, her eyes were bright pools of hope. Then, he looked down. "All right... but you have to stay with me on Escaflowne, so I can protect you. Agreed?"  
  
"All right," Hitomi giggled triumphantly.  
  
She watched Van jump onto the re-awakened Escaflowne. He entered the cockpit, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted by Escaflowne's left hand onto its shoulder, right beside the cockpit.   
  
Escaflowne turned around, looking out at the horizon, now smeared with thousands of little black dots falling to the ground. Van spoke through the grating. "There they are."  
  
"Yes," Hitomi replied anxiously, "and here we go."  
  
Escaflowne changed right from underneath her from gymelulf to dragon. Before she could even fall off the shoulder that was no longer there, Van grabbed her in the crook of his arm and held her. They flew towards the horizon, each second Hitomi wished she was only dreaming. Van looked at her, seeing her uncertainty.  
  
"We'll win, don't worry," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Hitomi nearly burst into tears as she spoke. "What if... this is the last time I ever see you?! What if you—!"  
  
"No!" Van interjected quickly. "That will not happen!"  
  
'Van,' Hitomi thought. 'You're so brave... and optimistic... but those virtues can blind you from the truth! I hope not.'  
  
They came into sight of some six thousand gymelulfs. The sight made both Hitomi and Van shudder. They couldn't hold this many off until Allen and Astoria's army were here! Not alone! It was hopeless and folly, but they weren't about to give up!  
  
The battlefield was in a basin-like valley, on all sides was a protective cliff wall. The perfect spot for a close combat battle to take place.  
  
Van let out a tremendous war cry and let Escaflowne turn back into a gymelulf, holding Hitomi in its metallic hand as it fell. It gave a thundering thud as its feet hit the ground.  
  
Hitomi coughed out a bit of blood from her mouth. The impact had made the metal hand push in on her and squeeze her ribs a bit, shocking her.   
  
Van saw her cough out the blood and placed her on Escaflowne's shoulder again. He charged a gymelulf, his sword cutting it right through the middle. There was a horrifying scream from inside the cockpit, then the gymelulf disintegrated into dust, a small crimson pool lying on the ground.   
  
Van charged another, sending it flying across the battlefield and landing smack against a cliff. It broke apart, then turned into dust and another pool of crimson slid slowly down the cliff of the valley.  
  
Hitomi watched as one by one, the enemy gymelulfs chose different ways to hit Escaflowne: the rear, the side, the front. None did any good. One gymelulf threw its second weapon, a spear, at Escaflowne's head from the side. Van made Escaflowne duck and watched, fingers crossed, as the tip of the spear severed tiny hairs off the very back of Hitomi's neck! The spear flew across the field, only to impale another enemy gymelulf, leaving Hitomi temporarily paralyzed with fear.  
  
After fifteen more minutes of fighting came and went. Van was exhausted! He had fought all alone for a good twenty minutes, nonstop! He was beginning to make crucial mistakes that, twice, nearly cost Hitomi her life! Now he sat in Escaflowne's cockpit panting for breath. The enemy was standing triumphantly around him, feeling certain that they had won.   
  
He was on the brink of surrendering when a sound of propellers flying right overhead sounded in Van and Hitomi's ears like heaven's trumpets! Allen and the Astorian army dropped from hundreds of airships in the sky, and started taking out the gymelulfs surrounding Escaflowne.  
  
Scherizade put its back to Escaflowne's. Van heard Allen's voice yelling at him. "I can't believe you held them off for so long without help! You are a marvel, Van, a marvel! And with Hitomi's well-being in mind at the same time! With her perched on your shoulder like a bird it must have been hard to make a proper maneuver!"  
  
"Allen!" Van yelled back, over the screams and clashing swords. "I will admit, it wasn't easy!"  
  
Hitomi yelled with joy as she saw Scherizade. "Allen!"  
  
"Hitomi! Good to see you're among the living!" Allen yelled back.  
  
They heard a voice behind them. It was Gaddith, in his gymelulf! "Come on, Sir, Fanelia! The sun already has a head start on us, and we're no where near done the gardening! Look at all the weeds we've got to chop down to size!" Gaddith laughed as he swung his sword and cut an enemy gymelulf's left arm clean off.  
  
Van was suddenly charged by two gymelulfs: one to the front, one to the side. Fanelia's king took a swing at the front assault and split the gymelulf in two from the waste. In the process, he failed to block to assault from the side. A cold sword thrust itself into the cockpit.   
  
Inside Escaflowne, Van could hear Hitomi screaming his name. As he looked out the protective grating, he could see Hitomi's face right up against it, screaming at him if he was all right. Her eyes were up to the rim with tears, and one dropped through the grating onto his cheek.   
  
Despite his wounds, he lifted one hand up to the grating, entwined as many fingers as he could through the it, and felt Hitomi's fingers caress his. Then, he felt everything spin and he fell against the cold machinery behind him.  
  
"Van! Please, wake up! Van!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
Hitomi put her hand against the clear breastplate that protected Escaflowne's energyst. It glowed for an instant, then Van came tumbling out of Escaflowne onto the ground, and the light subsided. Hitomi jumped off Escaflowne and held Van in her arms as if he were her own sweet child. She felt his heartbeat slow to an alarming rate.   
  
'No!' she thought. 'No! Van's dying!' Hitomi screamed out and all gymelulfs and men turned to see her. "NO, HE'S DYING! MY SWEET VAN IS DYING!!!"  
  
Tears streamed down Hitomi's cheeks like burning water! She dared not open her eyes for fear that she would scold them!   
  
All the sudden, the two forgotten pendants around Van and Hitomi's necks began to glow. The beam of light surrounded Hitomi and the unconscious Van, and the whole battlefield. Hitomi's eyes forced themselves open to see all the fighters disappearing into thin air! She and Van, were themselves, disappearing!   
  
There was a bright flash. All she could think of was holding Van close to her. She felt heat against her back, and turned. A huge, flaming pillar fell on her and struck her head! She fell onto Van's chest. All around her swayed into a blue and pink mist...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Van opened his eyes and saw Allen looking down at him. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the infirmary, at Astoria's castle," Allen replied.  
  
"Mmm... How long have I been asleep?" Van asked.   
  
"Nearly five days," Allen smiled. "It's a miracle you're even alive! Your wound was nearly beyond Queen Millerna's strength to heal."  
  
"Millerna cared for me?" Van said in shock.  
  
"Yes, of course, Van. You are her friend. She wouldn't trust anyone else to care for you." Allen turned to a window.   
  
Van looked urgently at Allen. "Where is Hitomi?"  
  
"She—!" Allen stopped, reluctant. He looked down at his boots. "In her room."  
  
Van continued. "I have to see her! She was frightened. I have to tell her I'm fine."  
  
Allen jumped at him and shook him by the shoulders. "You can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Van asked playfully.  
  
"She... She won't hear you." Allen paused. "She is unconscious. A pillar fell on her. I saw it. She was trying to protect you. She looked behind her and — I couldn't stop it! It hit her clear on the head!" Allen put his head on Van's shoulder and began to cry. It took a lot to shake a Knight Kaeli, but this had done it.   
  
Van sat on the bed, in shock. He found it hard to accept what he was being told. Hitomi, unconscious, coma? They didn't fit properly together in his mind. "That... can't be right," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Allen looked at him with shimmering eyes. "It is. I saw her — the state she was in when the soldiers brought her in. Millerna hasn't said it outright, but I know that inside she believes Hitomi won't ever wake up! Personally, I'd believe the word of a healer rather than the word of an injured and disoriented king. I wish I didn't!"  
  
"H-Hitomi... never... wake up?" Van's eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"I'm sorry...!" Allen said. "I should have watched over her more closely. Maybe, not even have let her come at all!"  
  
"I want to see her," Van said stiffly.  
  
Allen let Van get up. Van moved to a changing curtain in the inner room of his quarters. He came out in his red shirt and tan pants.   
  
Allen led the way to Hitomi's room. As they walked through the hall, they saw many noble families lined up to see her. Among them were the members of the Court of Astoria and many others.  
  
"What's going on?" Van asked.  
  
"Good question," Allen replied.  
  
"The nobility and people of Astoria wish to pay their respects one last time to Hitomi for saving them in the time of the Great War," Lady Aeries explained, walking up to them.  
  
The words 'one last time' made Van's spine quiver with fear. Would Hitomi die in that coma soon? Would she be a bed-confined person for the rest of her life? "Is she dying?"  
  
"No," Aeries replied. "According to my sister, the Queen, there is a two percent chance that she will wake up. If she does not wake up in two weeks' time, she will be buried in the palace's cemetery with our highest honours. She achieved peace, and was a friend to all countries of Gaea in her time, with the exception of Zaibach."   
  
"Only two percent?" Van fell silent. He could almost feel his heart ripping in two beneath his skin and bone!   
  
"You speak as though she were already dead," Allen said quickly, changing the grim subject of 'two percent chance'.  
  
"That's true. But she most likely will never recover," Aeries replied sadly.  
  
Van shoved Aeries and all the people in his way aside. There were many "Ouch, wait your turn!" 's and "Can he do that? How come we can't do that?" 's.  
  
The only light in the room was that of a small stream of sunlight from the nearly-closed curtains and two candles, one on either side of the bed.  
  
Van entered the room. Each person present found their own thoughts, and their own wa to grieve...   
  
Celena sat on a chair beside the bed, silent. Millerna sat in a chair on the other side. Dryden stood behind Millerna's chair, deep in thought. Merle knelt on her knees at the end of the bed in prayer. Ariel stood right up against the bed, clutching Hitomi's right hand with both of hers tiny ones. Pedoru stood beside his sister, his hand on Ariel's shoulder in consolation. And nine-year-old Duke Chid, who Allen explained had just arrived a few days ago, was standing silently beside his aunt's right arm, eyes drawn to the woman in the bed who had once taught him a most valuable lesson.   
  
Van saw the figure that lay in the bed: so still, so beautiful. Even in almost certain death, her beauty shone through like a single beam of light piercing a thick forest's trees. There was a faint mystic look about her. It made her look only that much more beautiful to him. He didn't mind that her hair was messy. He didn't care that her skin was nearly milk white with loss of blood. All that mattered was her heart was still with him. In that still body, was the most generous and bewildering soul Van had ever known!   
  
Allen and Van joined the others. Allen took his place behind Pedoru and Ariel, while Van walked right up to Hitomi's side. He knelt on his knees then took her left hand (mimicking Ariel) and caressed it softly, hoping that one little touch, one sensation, would find its way to her. So she could see just how much he loved her, even if she couldn't return it! He would love her forever and always!  
  
Not a word was uttered that whole day in that dark room. It was as if a spell of silence hung in the air. As if when someone entered that room, they forgot how to speak, or move their mouths. Once, near noon, Van heard Dryden whisper solemnly to himself. "Damn it, Hitomi. You can't leave us, you just can't! We love you so dearly! We need you in our lives."  
  
Van's heart sunk like a rock in the ocean. He knew that Hitomi would never come back. That's the way things went for her. Hitomi always had bad things happening to her, always! It wasn't fair! Why should other people live happy lives when they commit horrible crimes, while this sweet, young girl would be lost! I just wasn't fair!  
  
Many have gone to war in the past and been taken by its evil. It is what war is. But why the innocent, pure, gentle seeress? She didn't deserve this! What had she done to warrant this act? She'd done nothing. Van was sure of it!  
  
'Oh, Hitomi,' Van thought while holding his beloved's hand. 'I will find a way to reach you! I'll bring you back!'   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Episode 11: Life to Death, Life to Purga...

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #11  
  
Life to Death, Life to Purgatory  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, Hitomi Kanzaki has been taken care of, just as we planned," Versis said triumphantly.  
  
Dalvus stood and looked at his soldier apprehensively. "We are not to celebrate yet. There is one thing that could bring her back. We must destroy that element."  
  
Versis stared at his lord, a disgusted look on his young and hansom face. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes," Dalvus replied angrily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a week in Astoria since Hitomi was brought back to the capitol.  
  
Celena walked into Hitomi's room and saw Van, kneeling at the bed side, holding her hand. His head rested on he soft sheets. It seemed as though he had given up all hope of her recovery. He had wished her to wake up with his pendant, but there had been no response.   
  
Celena would have done the same thing normally. But to her, Hitomi looked so peaceful in her utter repose, that she hadn't the heart to weep or lament.   
  
Celena walked to Van's side and put her hand on his shoulder. Van looked up at her with teary eyes.  
  
"Van," Celena said calmly.  
  
"C-Celena?" Van replied.  
  
"Van, don't weep for her. You know she wouldn't want that."  
  
Van's eyes went from teary to bursting to the rim. "Yes, but it was my fault! I should have looked after her!"  
  
"Van!" Celena grabbed him and spun him round, trying to knock some sense into him. "You know it wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself!" Celena calmed herself. "Look, I know Hitomi. You will reach her. She could never leave you.   
  
"You know something, a long time ago, you were in a meeting with King Aston and the court to decide the trade system. She came up to me and told me that even though you were but a room or two away, she felt unsafe without you right beside her. You will get her back. I have great faith in Hitomi and her powers. She's strong. She'll find a way back to you. Believe me."  
  
Van put his head against her shoulder and began to cry even more. Now he knew that Hitomi felt, if not more, the same way he did. Celena gently stoked his flowing raven hair with her tender peach-tanned hands... Oh, so much like Hitomi's hands, Van couldn't help thinking...  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Allen stood in the sparring hall, staring out the window. He saw the heavy rain that poured outside the castle and in the streets. Little children were playing in the rain and puddles. They seemed so calm and innocent.   
  
How he wished he could be like them, just playing in the rain as one of them. His heart was in no mood for happy thoughts, so he changed to a deeper thought. Of how Hitomi was doing and how many days were left until she would be buried. Only seven days left. Only seven until...  
  
Allen stopped at that thought, he didn't want to think of what would happen oh so soon! He thought instead, of Van. Poor Van! In a week, he would lose his love. It wasn't fair! Why Hitomi?! Anyone but Hitomi! He would, himself, have volunteered to take her place, if the guarantee of her awakening was promised.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his silent disapproval. Millerna entered without a word. Her face was grim and her jaw set. It was as if a ghost had struck the life out of her. She looked at him sadly, her eyes marking the evident cause of her coming. She turned away.  
  
"I looked at Hitomi's condition," she said nervously.  
  
"Shouldn't you tell Van, too?" Allen asked. "He'd want to know more than me."  
  
"I'm afraid of telling him," Millerna replied.  
  
Allen shot up, cold with fear. Something inside him told him he would not like the news she had brought him. "What is it?"  
  
"She — Hitomi has less than two percent chance of recovering...," Millerna stammered.  
  
Allen looked at his boots. "How much of a reduction has been uncovered?"  
  
"Half of the sum — one percent." Millerna stepped toward Allen, fear in her eyes. "Allen, I'm afraid. I don't want to loose my little friend!"  
  
"None of us do," Allen replied, turning to the window again. 'Hitomi, please. Come back. Don't leave us all alone!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a week later, the day for Hitomi's burial. No change in Hitomi's progress had occurred. Van let all the tears he had ever held back stream as Hitomi, in a glass covered coffin encrusted with gold, was walked slowly through the streets of Palas.  
  
The streets were lined with parents and children, elderlies and new born babies, wishing to pay their respects.  
  
When they reached the cemetery, Merle cried as much as Van. Queen Millerna and King Dryden came in a coach and commanded silence. Millerna stood in front of all her kingdom with a white piece of parchment. She cleared her throat, and spoke hoarsely, but loudly:   
  
"In the name of my father, the late King Philip Aston, and by all the authorities binding myself and my Lord-King, do I introduce a new tradition unto you, my people. In honour of she lay before you, Hitomi Kanzaki, I proclaim this day Seeress Day!   
  
"Let this day be known as a time to give respect for the saviour of Gaea during the Great War, who's generosity and bittersweet reality remains with us in the peace she has helped wrought!"  
  
The kingdom cheered in agreement, but Van, Merle, and Celena only knelt, crying, on their knees beside the coffin, staring in at the beautiful, young girl within. Allen wished to cry, too, but he was a Knight Kaeli. Tears were not permitted to him at a public burial or wedding.  
  
The coffin was slowly lowered into the Grave of Honour, the most sacred place to be buried.  
  
Van watched silently, thinking a final farewell to his young love. 'Goodbye, my love. May you rest peacefully.'  
  
Merle looked at her rival through the glass. 'Farewell, Hitomi. Please, rest at ease. I will protect Lord Van for you.'   
  
'Goodbye, my dear friend... Be happy... And, say hello to Marlene for me,' Millerna silently whispered, also looking at the coffin.  
  
'Oh, Hitomi!' Celena thought. 'I wanted to know you better, and be better friends! Even though you didn't honour the promise I made Van, I wish you the best...'  
  
Yukari, all this time silent, let out a sob, and leaned her head against the glass. She had no words to describe the pain she felt! She had no cure to make that pain go away! 'No,' she thought miserably. 'It will never go away...!'  
  
The grave diggers started covering the grave when they heard a noise. All looked down and saw a small peach-coloured hand smacking the glass. Attached to the hand was a peach-like face. Hitomi was awake! Her eyes were wide with horror!  
  
Van screamed her name and ordered the diggers to stop. He then jumped down into the grave and jammed open the coffin and helped her out.  
  
Hitomi lay sprawled on the ground, gasping for much needed air. She looked flushed and tired despite her state of dormancy for the past two weeks. Van knelt just beside her, looking at her with concern. She looked at him, his peaceful face calmed all her senses the instant she looked into his deep eyes.  
  
She gasped again. "I— gasp — I'm fine, Van."  
  
Yukari watched with joy, smiling at the lovers. Her smile faded from her lips. She came to a horrifying conclusion. What if Hitomi didn't want her around because of Van's kingship? Where would she go if that ever happened? She shivered uncontrollably at the prospect, and scolded herself for being selfish at a time like this!   
  
Hitomi, now in Van's arms and being carried away from the graveyard in a procession of exuberant friends, looked back at Yukari with a worried look on her face. She seemed to be pleading Yukari not to think that at all. Yukari nodded her head in response and joined the procession with renewed hope.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When they were back at the palace. Van approached Hitomi after a meal. He gave her a proposal for the next battle that was to be in a day's time. Hitomi looked at him sadly and uncertainty.  
  
"Van," she said, her eyes turned downward from his gaze, "I don't want you going out there."  
  
Van's eyes widened with surprise. "But, Hitomi. I have to, to protect you and every—!"  
  
"Just... promise me you won't go out there. Please," Hitomi interrupted.  
  
"Hitomi...," Van looked away for a moment, then back at her pleading eyes. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
Hitomi's voice trembled as she spoke. "I'm afraid that if you go out there, I'll never see you again! If that ever happened — I don't know what I'd do! Just... promise me."  
  
Something in Hitomi's urgency made Van's heart throb. "I promise."  
  
Hitomi threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. "You're an angel! How can I ever thank you!"  
  
"Grab me like that again. I rather like it!" Van teased.  
  
Hitomi looked at him fondly. "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"All right," Van replied.  
  
Hitomi left the hallway where they had been standing. Down the hall and up the stairs she trotted, to her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Footsteps. The distant sound of horses and soldiers. Allen turned from two gymelulf pilots he had been talking to. "Where is Van?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"He's right over there, commander," Gaddes said, pointing.  
  
Allen ran to Van. "Van, the enemy is attacking the west border of Astoria. They can't hold them off on their own. We need as many forces as we can get, immediately!"  
  
"But, I can't," Van replied, remembering his promise.  
  
"Please, Van!" Allen yelled. "Innocent people are dying at this very minute! Just like in Fanelia!"  
  
Van saw visions of the burning Fanelia flash back to him with the reality he had tried to drown from his consciousness. His eyes turned from calm to angry. He looked at Allen, eyes blazing. "Is Escaflowne ready?"  
  
"Waiting for you as we speak," Allen replied.  
  
Van ran from Allen to Escaflowne, a fifty feet away. He jumped up on the knee and into the cockpit. He saw a faint picture of the face Hitomi had on her when she begged him to promise her that he wouldn't go. He launched the gears in motion, and Escaflowne took to the air. 'I'm sorry, Hitomi!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi awoke to the sound of gears moving outside. She opened her eyes and made for the terrace. When she reached it, she caught a glimpse of Escaflowne launching and disappearing into the horizon. Tears flooded her face. A sudden fever rushed over her and burned her eyes.   
  
'Van,' she thought, touching her cheek. 'You promised!'  
  
She watched many other ships disappear. All of them were almost certainly headed for death, but she could only think of Van's safety.   
  
She turned from the window and ran to her bed. She flung herself like a rag doll upon it. As she buried her face in the sheets and soft, flowing tears fell reluctantly from her jewel-green eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Escaflowne slowed in the fire-red sky near the western border of Astoria. He saw the Crusade just behind him. He heard the screams: frightened, wailing screams that echoed in all the soldiers' minds. He let Escaflowne fall to the ground and released his sword with fury, smiting down his enemy with a single blow to the head of the gymelulf.   
  
He saw Allen's gymelulf, Scherizade, jump right behind his own gymelulf and begin to slice at another enemy.   
  
Out of the smoke, came hideous, deformed figures, crawling on the ground like snakes! Van did a double take and gasped with horror as he saw them! Bent, crooked forms that seemed to laugh at the carnage surrounding them!  
  
Allen looked at them too. He also gasped. Never had such a horrible thing crossed a battlefield on Gaea! The creatures surrounded them. Van swung his sword. One monster grabbed the sword and it melted into a pool of hot oil. Allen, himself, and all the other soldiers were surrounded! There was no escape! No way out!   
  
Allen shouted at Van through his face grating. "Van! We're going to have to surrender! We can't beat this many!"  
  
Van's eyes blazed. "No! Hitomi would never give up! And I'm not about to either!" He swung a punch, the monster blocked it. Van took his previous place.  
  
"Van!" Allen yelled. "There's too many! Stop it! We can't even touch them! What do you think Hitomi would want? You returning to her alive, or returning to her in little chopped pieces?"  
  
Van stopped everything. He couldn't move. He remembered Hitomi's plea. 'If I had only listened, we might not have...' He let his arms droop to his lap. There he waited.  
  
Allen looked at the Escaflowne. How many times had Van tried to defeat too big an enemy and failed? To many times, he was sure. But now, now Van was learning on his own when to fight and when to surrender — for the present, that is.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Perched on a tree outside Hitomi's terrace, was a shadowy, hunched figure. Its height was of a child, and its eyes glowed with a evil-green desire. It watched Hitomi stand and go to the terrace. It saw her stare out. Then, silently, it leaped to the roof and watched her from above.   
  
Hitomi looked at the sky. She thought deeply of Van and his forsaken promise. How could she forgive him? He had never broken a promise to her before. Not her! She heard the rustling of wind through the trees. It calmed her.   
  
Then, a cold, grey hand clasped over her mouth, and held her from behind! She tried to scream, but faint sounds were all that came out from under the hand. She felt herself being lifted into the air!   
  
She saw the Astorian buildings far below her! She was being taken away! But to where? And who? And why?   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Burning rope rubbed cruelly on Van's wrists as he was dragged through the forest. He felt the skin beneath the rope scraping off painfully. He let out a cry as one of the shorter monsters yanked the rope mercilessly.   
  
Van turned his gaze to his left. He saw Allen's body slung over a monster's shoulder, unconscious. Allen had been so ever since the side of his head was struck hard with a bare fist when he had tried to free himself three hours ago. Even now, there was a small trickle of crimson dripping down Allen's cheek from his temple slowly.   
  
'She must hate me,' Van thought, thinking of Hitomi. 'I dare say that it doesn't matter now. At this rate, I'll never see her again.' Van shivered as he thought of that. Never seeing her again.  
  
He was jolted from his thoughts again by the same little demon smacking his cheek. The little hoard of demons had stopped. In front of them was an ebony-black stone the size of two men high and three men wide.  
  
The ringleader of the hoard walked to the stone and placed his hand on it. The stone glowed for a split second. Then, in its place, was a gateway of swirling red and black. The demons pulled Van, the other soldiers, and the unconscious Allen through the gate. The stone molded itself back to normal as it closed behind them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Allen opened his eyes. He was in a large room with grey, stone walls, like a cave. He sat up on the cold floor and turned his head, taking in the scenery. Van was to the front of the room, pounding hard on something and cursing profusely.   
  
Despite the fact that they were captured, they were not in a cell, or even a dungeon for that matter. The room, looked like a throne room.  
  
Allen walked over to Van and saw, with wide eyes, what Van was pounding at. He saw every detail of that flawless body encased in solid glass. The red skirt swirling over silky legs. The grey coat and red bow shadowing her gentle throat and bobbing chest.   
  
"Hitomi!" Allen screamed.  
  
Van banged on the glass again. "I can't get her out of there! It's too strong!"  
  
Allen looked at Van, the determination in his eyes. "Van, we'll get her out of there. I swear it on my life."  
  
Van looked at Hitomi again, the expression on her face. It was as if she were calling. Calling for him. Then, in his mind, he heard Hitomi's voice ringing with need:  
  
'Van, help me, please! Please, Van, get me out!'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Episode 12: Pernicious Perniticon

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #12  
  
Pernicious Perniticon  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yukari sat in silence in her room. She had found Hitomi's disappearance very strange and yet, her heart had been prepared for it, somehow. She had seen Hitomi fly into the sky, held by some sort of winged creature. She had been the one to tell Millerna and the others who were not at the battlefield that Hitomi was missing, and how, and to which direction the creature had flown.  
  
By Millerna and Dryden's orders, there was to be no search party until morning. But Yukari's poor, troubled heart seemed to be able to wait.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi," Yukari whispered. "I can't look for you. I'm afraid of what I might find out about you, about myself... I think... I want is to go home. Back to Amano. You have already found your place, but I have not. I thought I had... but, Gaea isn't the place I thought it was... not with war... Please, forgive me!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn it!" Van cursed. "I can't even make a crack!"  
  
Van had been banging nonstop at the glass surrounding Hitomi's body. Allen, too, had helped Van smack the glass, but it did no good. The glass held stronger with each blow.   
  
Van turned away and was about to let out a whimper when a voice made both Allen and Van turn in surprise.  
  
"Come now, I can't stand to see a grown man cry."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Van demanded.  
  
"You know me as the one who took your precious Hitomi."  
  
"You!" Van screamed. "You made her afraid, and started another damned war, after all this time!"  
  
"Yes, boy-king, this is, indeed, a damned war," the man replied. "Let me introduce myself. I am Perniticon, prince of this place."  
  
Van and Allen echoed the word together. "Perniticon?"  
  
"Yes," said Perniticon. "It means 'Child of Evil'." Perniticon looked at their confused faces. "Why, whatever is the matter, King Fanel? Knight Schezar? Does it not suit me?"   
  
The prince formed from the shadows. He was dressed in black robes. His black eyes gleamed with venom that froze knight and king in place! His jet black hair hung around his pale white face — a face twisted with evil.   
  
Van and Allen tried to move, but they were stuck in place. Perniticon, Prince of Darkness, approached the raven-haired king. "One would think a king to be older than this. Certainly you are no man — a child, at best, has been pedestaled to lead Fanelia!" He turned to Allen, "And no better are you, knight. I come for blood, to feed my armies, and the Light sends me children and moronic imbeciles?!" He hit Allen, and the knight went flying across the room.   
  
Perniticon turned his head to the shadows. "You are not worth my time. Versis! Kill them!"  
  
A man stepped from the shadows, his hand held a shimmering sword of metal; his eyes, a determination never seen before in the eyes of a mortal. He bowed his head to his prince, then turned to face Van. He leapt up and came down on Van with such power, it bowled Van over. He held the sword to Van's throat. However, the knock had freed Fanelia's king from Perniticon's spell: he could move, and never did it feel sweeter!  
  
At that moment, a half-recovered Allen launched himself at the man, Versis.   
  
Versis turned and blocked the attack. With one swift move, he had both king and knight under his sword's blade!   
  
Versis Tri looked in their eyes, and was frightened by what he saw. He saw the love in the pools of colour. Love buried under the surface layer of hatred. Love? What was love? He had never had love... his father was too busy disciplining him... his mother died giving birth... Even his commander, Dalvus, had never loved him — not even as his soldier... A key difference between Dilandau Albatou and Dalvus: Dilandau had loved his Dragonslayers... to the end.   
  
Versis suddenly dropped his sword behind him, and let out a whimper as he fell to his knees. He looked as if he were brain-dead. His eyes were glazed with insanity as he whimpered. "What are you doing, Versis!" Perniticon yelled with anger.  
  
"What is happening to him?" Van asked Allen.  
  
Versis stopped whimpering and stayed deathly still. He looked up at Van after a moment. "You love her, don't you...," he said, looking over at the glass case.  
  
"Yes," Van replied.   
  
"I do, too," Versis said calmly. "I could never kill anyone she cared about. For hours uncounted I have watched her lying here... just lying. You are very lucky, Fanelia. She is a goddess..."  
  
Van gasped. Someone else loved Hitomi?! But he knew this would affect his relationship with her deeply. "Oh..."  
  
"No. Please, don't tell her," Versis pleaded. "I don't want her to know. She belongs to you..." Versis looked back at his prince.  
  
"You!" The prince hissed, fury blazing his already wicked eyes!  
  
"Perniticon, I will not kill them," Versis said firmly. "You lied to me! Everything you told me was a lie! You promised that if I joined you, I would be loved! But all this war has created is bloodshed and hate! I will be a part of it no longer! My hands are stained enough with blood and sin!"  
  
Versis retrieved his weapon from beside him and turned to face the glass case. He lifted the sword to shatter the case and—!   
  
Another sword rammed right through Versis as he was about to strike! He let out a cry and turned his head to see Dalvus behind him, pulling his sword from Versis's body. Versis let everything go and slammed the sword down onto the glass with a ear-splitting smash!   
  
Versis looked at Van and Allen. "Get her out now!"  
  
Van ran and picked Hitomi up in his arms. He hurried to the door, and Allen followed closely, making sure nothing touched the two.   
  
They ran down long, black halls to a corner. Two guards jumped a them from the side.  
  
Allen jabbed one of them hard with his elbow, and punched the other full in the face, sprawling them on the floor, unconscious. Three of those occurrences happened on the way up the halls. Each time Allen came to Van's rescue.   
  
Once, Van kicked a demon to the floor, smashing its face in.   
  
They saw light just ahead. It grew closer. They were so close! So close! In a moment, they leapt out into the light. The light blinded them as they felt themselves hit cold ground. And then all was still.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Versis looked at Dalvus. His commander, hah! What a cruel joke! He felt very tired. Every limb ached with desire. Not for healing, though. He leapt at Dalvus with a bloodthirsty screech, and split his commander in two from the waist!  
  
Blood splattered all over him. He heard a scream, probably Dalvus's. A hard grip snagged him from the floor. Then, he remembered: Perniticon! It was Perniticon!   
  
He saw a blurry image of white stripes ending in points just below huge, piercing black eyes. The blackness between the stripes — teeth — widened. Then, he felt extreme pain! He screamed, then... nothing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Van opened his eyes. He saw Allen sitting beside him in the grass in front of a fire. "Mmm... Where are we?"   
  
"In the forest. Just about a few feet away from that huge, black stone," Allen replied.  
  
Van looked beside him and saw that Hitomi was nowhere to be seen. He jumped up in alarm. "Where is—!"  
  
"She's sleeping over there," Allen answered. "She looked so squashed under your heavy body, so I moved her." Allen smiled playfully. Van returned it.  
  
Van walked over to Hitomi, lying in the grass. He gently moved a stray strip of hair from her closed eyes. Versis was right. She was a goddess.   
  
"Van?" Van felt a hand on his shoulder. "We can't stay here long or those demons might break through our bar job."  
  
"What? We barred the stone?" Van replied.  
  
"Yes. The second we were out I got a thick tree branch and jammed the doorway. Remember?" Allen said.  
  
"Yes," Van replied.  
  
Van picked up Hitomi again. "She's getting heavier. How are we supposed to get back to Astoria? By foot?"  
  
Allen slapped Van's back playfully. "Well, do you see a coach?"  
  
Van smiled again. Allen could be very annoying and very playful at the same time. It was very confusing! But it would be pleasant having an optimistic person along on the journey back to Astoria.  
  
A few hours of walking passed, and they stopped at a merchant cart. High upon it, was a merchant proud and determined. They strode over to him through the bushes.  
  
Allen looked up at the driver. He was a short man with ruddy-brown hair and bright-hazel eyes. His belt held a dagger of silver clasped in a sheath of gold decorated with clinking ornaments. He wore grey clothes and black boots.  
  
"Be off with Yee!" he commanded angrily. "Or I'll feed yee to o' dragon!"  
  
"That's no way to speak to us!" Van yelled.  
  
"Van!" Allen intervened. "Don't lose your temper." Allen's gaze turned to the merchant. "Could you please give us a ride to Astoria?"  
  
"No! Go find your o' way back!" The merchant replied.  
  
"Listen!" Van gritted through his teeth. "We have a lady who needs a place to sleep!"  
  
The merchant looked at the sleeping Hitomi. "Hmm... I tell yee what. I'll give yee a ride to Astoria, but the girl stays 'ere with me."  
  
Van and Allen replied together. "No!"  
  
"Then, get out o' my way!" the merchant replied.  
  
Van was just about to put Hitomi down and box the merchant right off his cart when Allen spoke again. "Perhaps you do not know who we are. This man is Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. I am Allen Schezar, a Knight of Kaeli. The lady is Hitomi Kanzaki, of the Mystic Moon, the girl who saved Gaea. You surely must have heard of us."  
  
"O' my goodness!" the merchant shrieked. "Please, forgive me! I dunner know! Please, lords, I'll be glad t' take yee to o' Palas!"   
  
Van and Allen jumped up on the cart after placing Hitomi on the most comfortable furs. Then, Van whispered quietly to Allen. "This merchant needs to learn to speak, properly."  
  
Allen nodded his head and smiled.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a long and relatively calm journey back. When the sun was setting, the two young, men saw the lights of Astoria flicker behind a hill just ahead. Van looked at Hitomi. She would have loved to see the lights. But right now she needed rest, not sight-seeing.   
  
His mind turned to Fanelia. He remembered how pretty the lights were there, too. How bright the stars shown over the mountains to the north. His heart did not deny missing them greatly, but he knew he could show no emotion with his kingship. It would be "unacceptable" for a king to cry. It was stupid! He knew well that Hitomi was the only one who would accept his grief — perhaps Millerna and Celena would understand, too...  
  
About twenty minutes later, they were standing alone at the front gates of the palace. Van held Hitomi in his arms (as usual), while Allen stood by, feeling useless. The gates opened and Queen Millerna, King Dryden, and their other friends welcomed them with open arms.   
  
"Thank Gogiecha!" Millerna sighed. "You're all safe!" (A/N: Gogiecha, the Astorian Sea Dragon/God. Pronounced: Jo-Jee-cha)   
  
"It's Hitomi...," Allen began. "She needs sleep."  
  
"Soldiers!" Dryden commanded. "Take Hitomi Kanzaki to her room. Be gentle."  
  
Two soldiers walked over and picked Hitomi up carefully from Van's arms. They walked away with her, into the castle.   
  
"Well," Millerna said, smiling, "you must be hungry."  
  
Van and Allen were so preoccupied with Hitomi's well-being, they'd forgotten their hunger. Both looked at each other, then at Millerna. "Yes."  
  
"Then we should have a decent meal prepared for our honourable guests," Millerna said, bowing, then walking away. "I shall organize it."  
  
Van looked at his shoes. 'Honourable, hah! I have no honour now! I left my country burning! I should have stayed and gone with it! That would have made me honourable! Not running away! Balgus would never had—!'  
  
"Van," he heard a voice say.  
  
"Huh," Van replied. He saw Dryden standing in front of him sympathetically.   
  
"Oh, Van," Dryden sighed. "Stop blaming yourself."  
  
"Huh! How did you know?" Van replied.  
  
"The look on your face is very clear. I used it when I left Millerna during the end of the Great War. I felt like I had let her down. That's why I left. It seemed that I wasn't doing anything, but I was: letting her expectations of a husband down."  
  
"You...," Van's face turned to a sad scowl.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Van. And, even though your kingdom, for the present, is gone, you are still king. To be honest, you don't have to be born of royal blood to be a king. Being a king comes from the heart. It's having a passion for your country, and wanting what's best for the people. You can be a king when you're a poor peasant."  
  
Van looked at Dryden, confused. "How so, Dryden? Peasants have nothing, while kings have everything they want."  
  
Dryden smirked. "Oh really? Have you gotten everything you want? Have I? No. If anything, the peasants are the lucky ones. They have something to strive for. Our problem is that we don't.   
  
"Because we have everything we could possibly want at our command, we don't have anything to work for, so it makes us vulnerable targets. Leaving us to crave something new: battle. Something we cannot control. But with our new thrill of war, we also lose those people who supported us throughout the years. We become the victims of our own foolishness. And eventually, we die with our people because of our selfishness. Remember this, Van. A king is nothing without his people."  
  
Van grimaced. "So, I'm nothing."  
  
"No!" Dryden replied, holding back laughter. "You still have your people. They are still alive. As long as one, just one survives, you are still his/her king."  
  
Van bowed his head and smiled calmly. "Thank you, Dryden." Fanelia's king turned and walked away towards the dining hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and saw Yukari leaning over her bed. It seemed as though Yukari were in her own little world, oblivious to all around her.  
  
"Yukari?" Hitomi asked, poking Yukari's sleeve.  
  
"Mmm...," Yukari responded, looking lazily down at Hitomi. "Oh! Hitomi. Sorry, I didn't mean to drowse off."  
  
"It's ok," Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi?" Yukari asked. "I... want to go back. Back to Earth, I mean. Back to Amano. Please, tell me how. I don't belong here... you do. Please, tell me."  
  
Hitomi looked at Yukari. For weeks now, she had been preparing for the day Yukari would ask her this. "You love Amano. You belong with him. I don't know how to send you back though. But I promise you, I will do everything I can... to find a way."  
  
"Oh arrigato, Hitomi!" Yukari replied, wrapping her arms around Hitomi's neck.  
  
Hitomi held her friend, secretly dreading the permanent separation Yukari was asking for. She didn't want to lose her friend, but she would not keep her here when her heart was somewhere else. She also knew that she would recover... in time, and she would always remember Yukari in her heart.  
  
Yukari looked at Hitomi inquisitively. "Isn't that pendant your grandmother gave you what brought you back and forth to Gaea?"  
  
"Yes," Hitomi replied. Hitomi then realized what Yukari was thinking. "No, Yukari! If I use my pendant to wish you back to Earth, terrible things will happen. Believe me, I know. We'll find another way."  
  
"Oh, all right," Yukari griped. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise," Hitomi replied, smiling.  
  
Yukari smiled back, then turned and left the room.  
  
Hitomi stood up. She had no idea of how much time she had missed and she had forgotten to ask. She knew that she was fit for another day, though.   
  
She went to her wardrobe again. This time, red was the colour of the day. It was unusual because she didn't usually like red. It was as though her hand was magnetized to the red dress. She lifted it to determine the quality and heard a tiny swoop! She knelt down and looked round for the thing that dropped. Her hand touched parchment and she then lifted a tiny letter off the floor. It had been concealed in the collar of the dress. She broke the wax seal and read the message:  
  
"Dear Hitomi,  
  
  
  
I wish to say that your awakening from your unconscious state was extremely delightful news. Also, Perniticon — the prince — is searching high and low for you. He will not stop until he finds you. He shan't eat or sleep, even bathe until you are found and returned to him.   
  
Fortune's wheel is turning against you and now I fear for you more then ever. I beseech you, find a hiding place in the castle, "disappear" from Palas.   
  
Perniticon will leave Astoria to seek you else where, if he has good rumours that say you are no longer there. Get a trusted friend of yours to tell that you are gone when he is drunk in some bar or another and "accidentally" tells everyone the secret.   
  
Once Perniticon is gone from Astoria, he will be more vulnerable and that is when Astoria and the Alliance should make their strike against him. Please, take my advice.  
  
  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Scython  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. Episode 13: Destiny Fulfilled

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode #13  
  
Destiny Fulfilled  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi sat at her desk and peered, intrigued, at the letter. First, how she was to fulfill his advice; and second, how had he gotten the letter into her dress collar!   
  
She looked up lazily at the wall size windows to her right. The sun was setting below the mountains to the east and it gave a wonderful golden hue to the Astorian fields and urban lands.  
  
The letter fell from her reluctant hand and she stood, unaware she dropped it. Everything looked like a dainty dream, and she did not wish to leave it. She saw the dream fade to blackness. A voice reeled in her head, calling out words long forgotten to mortals, but found she could understand.  
  
"The pillar of light shall appear,  
  
Black stone's shall rise,  
  
People run in fear.  
  
One shall pay for the lies."  
  
'What!?' she thought, terrified. 'What does this mean!?'  
  
She saw everything around her burst into dust all at once. She saw her hands doing the same as she looked down at them. She screamed. Then... she was back in her room again, peering out the windows at the golden sunset.  
  
"No!" she gasped. "Not another one! Another... vision of the future? Or... something else?" She looked down at her hands, they were shaking uncontrollably. She attempted to steady herself, and succeeded.  
  
She looked over at the door, no one was coming. Maybe the scream was only audible by those who entered that blackness. Who would ever know? Moving swiftly, Hitomi went to the door, opened it, and made her way down stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"No!" Perniticon yelled in anger. "My best general and my best soldier: dead! All because Tri had a softness for the Angyst, HAH!"  
  
Perniticon was not in what you would say 'the best of moods'. He had been ranting and raving ever since his two prisoners had made off with Hitomi. He looked at the glass cup in his hand and the intricate pattern etched into it. Then, with all the force he could muster, he hurled the cup through the air and it hit the wall and shattered to pieces.  
  
Perniticon gritted his teeth in frustration Suddenly, he stopped gritting his teeth and smiled wickedly. He narrowed his eyes to slits and let out a hummed laugh.  
  
"Hm hm hm! I know what to do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Hitomi ran down to the dining hall and opened the door. All were waiting for her. Merle smiled at her and made the most friendly (and annoying) remark she could muster.  
  
"You sure took your sweet old time, didn't you! We were going to start without you. What were you doing, taking a nap?"  
  
Hitomi glanced at her and Merle turned silent, regretting her remark very much. Then Hitomi took her place beside Yukari near the end of the table.   
  
Even though Hitomi kept to herself throughout the entire meal as she usually did, Van could sense an uneasiness growing in her. And just when he had the courage to ask her as they were standing from the table, Ariel and Pedoru ran in and embraced Hitomi's waste. They had not been permitted to see her since the beginning of her coma, for Millerna feared they would be traumatized, by her state as well as the war.  
  
Ariel sniffled as tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Mommy! We felt like we'd lost you again!"  
  
"Mommy!" all replied but Hitomi and Van and Pedoru.  
  
"Yes," Hitomi replied, "Ariel and Pedoru are... Well, their from the future and Van and I are their parents in that time. But, in that time, Van and I are both dead."  
  
"Oh," Millerna replied, looking at the children. "Well, if that's the case, then you two are welcome in my home as long as you wish."  
  
"Thank you very much," Ariel and Pedoru chirped, bowing their heads in thanks.  
  
Van beamed down at the two. Even though he was not their father... yet, he was eternally proud of them and how they minded their manners at all times. They inherited that from Hitomi. But when it came to their beliefs, Van was their idol! Both children would sooner spit on an allies foot than surrender. He also noted how curious they could be, like Hitomi.   
  
Van turned to Hitomi, tall and pale. He saw the glimmer of sorrow in her eyes. She looked like a gust of wind blowing wistfully through a forests' trees. He saw a tiny tear well up in her eye and then disappear.   
  
"Hitomi," Van whispered for her ear alone, "what's the matter?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him. "I'll tell you later." Then she went back to playing with Ariel.  
  
* * * * *   
  
It was later in the evening when Van approached Hitomi again on the palace roof. He walked to her and put a hand on the stone railing. Hitomi stood silent for a moment, then spoke with a quivering voice.  
  
"Yukari wants to go back to the Mystic Moon as soon as possible. And I promised I'd find a way to return her to Amano. But... I don't know how."  
  
Van's sympathetic eyes changed to an inquiring look. "Amano? Oh, the boy you used to like before you first came to Gaea, right?"  
  
"Yes," Hitomi said softly. "I'm Yukari's best friend... and I didn't notice it until I went back home. I wouldn't have gone back if I'd known Yukari and Amano liked each other. I would have stayed here, with you."  
  
"Perhaps it was better that you did go back," Van replied, looking at the sky.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It gave us time to grow and mature more. And it proved this was love between us, not infatuation. But, don't think I'll ever let you go again, because I won't! Not ever!"  
  
Hitomi giggled and looked at him. "You can always make me laugh, Van." Her smile faded. "But I don't want to lose my best friend. Though, I won't hold her here. I'll find a way to send her back so she will be happy, as I am here, with you and everyone else."  
  
"I will help you find a way to send her back," Van smiled.   
  
Hitomi's head shot up and she looked at him. "Oh, Van. Arrigato! Arrigato gozaimasu!!" Hitomi threw her arms round Van's neck and kissed him passionately.   
  
As Hitomi jumped at Van, the pendant Hitomi had given him so long ago began to glow. The light surrounded them. The last thing they could remember was seeing the Astorian capitol far below them. Then everything went flashing white and they passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yukari opened her eyes. She recalled a blinding light surrounding her as she was lying on her bed reading. Then, the city was far below her.   
  
She sat up impatiently and looked around. She saw Van lying a few yards away, the rest of the room was pitch black.   
  
As she looked at Van, he jumped up, eyes ablaze with fury. "Hitomi! Where are you?!!"  
  
"She's perfectly fine," the voice of Perniticon said as he emerged from the shadows once more. "For the moment, that is."  
  
Van growled, grinding his teeth hard against each other. "You! What have you done to her!"  
  
"Nothing... yet," Perniticon smiled.   
  
Yukari stared. Who was this monster? What did he want with Hitomi? Yukari looked behind her. She screamed and Van turned in response. "Hitomi!!!!"  
  
Hitomi was bound to a high pole, her hands and feet bound with cruel rope. Her eyes were closed. The form let out a moan of pain, and she opened her eyes. Dried tears reddened her cheeks.   
  
Van gasped, and his rage grew. He leapt at the pole, wishing to slice the ropes. Hitomi cried out a protesting "NO!!!!"   
  
Van's body shook as a small bolt of lightning struck him. He fell to the floor and looked up at Hitomi, one eye closed with pain.  
  
"Stupid boy," Perniticon chuckled. "That was but a warning. Try to free her again and you'll feel the consequences ten fold. But now, sit back and watch, as your precious Gaea and the Mystic Moon turn to dust, with you on it!" Perniticon let out a wicked laugh.  
  
Yukari and Van watched helplessly while Hitomi cried out as all Perniticon's evil energy flowed through her veins! Hitomi could feel the sensation from her head all the way to her toes. The feeling washed over her.  
  
'No!' Hitomi thought. 'He can't win! Hitomi, focus everything! Pendant's, please, give me the power. Princess of Light, Angyst, please help me!' Little did Hitomi know, Yukari also prayed for the Angyst to save Hitomi.  
  
Van and Yukari watched as Hitomi began to glow. Her body changed back into that young woman: Angyst.   
  
The ropes ripped as two long, white wings burst from her back. She flew a few feet above Perniticon's head. She opened the palm of her hand and a sword, glimmering like silver, appeared in the centre of it. She pointed the sword down at Perniticon. Her gentle but firm voice rang with eternal power of the heavens.   
  
"Perniticon, my brother, how can you justify yourself for your evil?"  
  
"I do not have to answer to you, sister!" Perniticon thrust a ball of fire at Angyst. The fire hit her head, and she fell down beside Van.  
  
Both lovers were sprawled on the floor and were facing each other.   
  
"Oh, my knight," Angyst said, tears pouring. "It looks like we've lost after all."  
  
"No! I'll never give up!" Van replied.   
  
Van then reached out his hand along the floor and invited hers to join. She reached for his hand, their fingertips were millimeters away. Both stretched their arms as long as possible but still hey could not reach. Van let out a cry as Perniticon foot came crashing down upon him to prevent them locking hands. At the impact, Van's body shoved forward ever so slightly and Hitomi and he entwined their hands.   
  
"No!!" Perniticon cried. His body began melting into a mist.  
  
Angyst and Van stood up with renewed strength, their hands still locked, and a aura surrounding them. Van's clothes changed to garments that match the Angyst's: Angel-Knight.   
  
Angyst and Angel-Knight entwined hands, held her sword hilt. At the same time, they raised it above their heads and another light came racing down on the whole room. Yukari was blinded, and in an instant, they were in front of the gate to Earth.  
  
Angyst motioned Yukari to her. Yukari obeyed and the two girls stepped up to the gates pedestal.   
  
"Yukari," Angyst said, looking up at the mist which was Perniticon. "You must hurry, before he changes back to his physical form."  
  
"What? Uh, what do I do?" Yukari stammered.  
  
Angyst pulled off the pendant round her neck, and approached the pedestal. She gently placed the pendant in the left slot.   
  
"This will open the gate to the Zin Vault, where Perniticon shall be imprisoned."  
  
A pillar of light opened. The light gave way a black stone rising up, opening the door to the Zin Vault: Heaven's prison of the damned — those too powerful to place in the Underworld. Swirling souls cried out from their prison. The mist of Perniticon was sucked into the vortex of swimming souls. Then the light dissipated.   
  
Angyst smiled at Yukari. "Unfortunately, Perniticon is cunning. There is still chance he will escape, but not for a very, very long time..." Angyst closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Now, Yukari, it is time for you to go home."  
  
"What?" Yukari replied.  
  
Angyst moved to the pedestal from her place by Van (who had changed back from the Angel-Knight). She moved to place the pendant she had given Van into the second slot, then stopped.   
  
A second later, the Angyst let loose Hitomi: short hair, emerald eyes, and all. "Goodbye, Yukari. I want you to live long and happy. And, say a silent goodbye to my family for me. I am glad to have been friends with you."  
  
"Hitomi, I... I will. I'm happy to have been your friend, too. And... you live happy and long as well. Goodbye."  
  
Hitomi placeded the pendant into the slot. A light appeared around Yukari. As she was lifted high above them, Yukari let out one, final promise to her best friend:  
  
"I promise, I'll never forget about you, Hitomi, or anyone from Gaea!"  
  
Van and Hitomi smiled at her and waved a last goodbye.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Millerna, Dryden, Ariel, Pedoru, Allen, Celena, Merle, and Damen stood watching the light in the distant forest. They were on the palace roof.   
  
"Goodbye, Yukari," they all said in their own way.  
  
Suddenly, Ariel and Pedoru began to disappear. They looked at all the others.   
  
"Goodbye everyone!" Ariel cried. "Please say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy for us!"  
  
Pedoru smiled, "And tell them we shall live happily in our time! Perniticon was destroyed here, in the past, so our future has been changed! They are alive in our time now!"   
  
Then, the two children disappeared from that time... forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yukari looked up at the sky. She stood on the platform at the train station on her way home. She was the lone person on the platform. She smiled at the moon and whispered to it   
  
"Goodbye, Hitomi. I wish you, Van, and all them all the luck on Earth. And... thank you."  
  
THE END 


End file.
